Chaos sama's Heyday
by Shadow.R.Chaos
Summary: multicrossover with a charater of myown making. Ranma gets sent to another world and in someone elses body, now he has to find away to get his body back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime Character at will show up in this story, please don't sue, I have nothing as is. ( heck I'm writing this on someone else's computer tear) I only own shadow and his crew cause there from a pure fiction that I'm writing.

Chaos-sama's heyday

A young man was working away in his lab, at his apartment, typing away at his computer while a lager circular device, that was leaning against the wall on the far side on the room, glowed every once in a while. He was dressed in a bright red mussel shirt and had black jeans with chains hanging from them on. On his wrists were black bracers and his dyed black hair was just starting to show his brown roots while it dangled in his face. Letting out a yawn he finish his typing and leaned back. " there that should do it for the faze distinguisher. Now all I have to do is see that the reorganizer works and I don't implode when I walk through it."

As he was finishing saving the programs he go up and walked to his window and looked up into the stormy night sky lightning flashed in the distance. "beautiful" he whispered as watched the heavens roar their cries. Just as his was being entranced by the show a beeping pulled him back to reality as his computer was done the test run and saved his program. His grin was ear to ear as the computer told him that the program was working perfectly. " Yes! All right! Okay now to get this show on the road." With that his hit a few keys and the computer started to work, as it did it's job the youth turned on his T.V. and pressed play on his DVD player and Ranma ½ started to play. "humph, man if I was in his shoes I'd so be doing that differently, especially after that failed wedding. I mean damn I'd so starting kicking so butt and forgetting names."

In the Ranma-verse

Ranma WAS not having a good day first he wakes up too his 'father' (I use the term loosely) throwing him into the koi pond when he got out he didn't even have time to talk when Akane started to shove toxic waste that she called cooking down his throat and then as he was choking both fathers start harping at him thank his fiancé by marring her this instant. That was the time when Ryoga jumped over the wall and attacked him for insulting Akane's cooking. He wasn't sure to thank the pig for the distraction or kick his butt for attacking him.

Anyway after that Akane punted him for picking on Ryoga, that's how got to were he was now, after coming down from LEO (low earth orbit) he ended up by Mt. Fugi as was slowly walking back. It wasn't that he couldn't avoid Mallet-sama it's just that he like having the time after he landed to think. Oh ya sure getting hit by a mallet hurts, well it did when it started but after the countless beatings it didn't anymore, no it was the fact that he need quiet to think up away to fix his problems. "man I really wish there was away I could just get away from everyone here and live a life with no fiancés and no rivals."

In the ultimate plane.

Chaos-sama smiled "so my two favorite playmates want to walk in each others shoes do they. Hmmmm okay then lets see this."

Ranma-verse

Ranma had just got back to Nerima and was at the front door to the Tendo dojo saying hello to Kasumi when out of nowhere five lightning bolts blasted together at once and stroke him dead on, knocking him out cold and leaving him in a crater.

Other verse

The young man chuckled as he watched Kuno get thrown into a wall and fall into a pool. He looked up as thunder rolled over head. "wow it's getting pretty bad out there I wonder if…." the man in red and black was cut off as lightning crashed throw the window and struck his TV and computer. The energy then struck him and lunched him into device that was glowing earlier.

Next morning in Ranma-verse

The youth opened his eyes and sat-up with a start, gasping for air he looked around with confusion. 'One minute I'm sitting at my computer then next I'm in a futon next to a Panda' he thought to himself, then out loud "what the fu!" then he realized something else 'wait a sec that was Japanese. But I barely know any Japanese.' thinking hard he made another set of discoveries one he had another set of memories other then his own, and the other was he wasn't in his body. Ever so carefully he reached up behind his head a felt his hair, it was a pigtail. "oh you have got to be sh!ten me, I got turned into Ranma"

It was at this that the panda rolled over and throw a sign at the pseudo-Ranma, which hit him in the head. Grumbling and rubbing his head, he picked up the signed and read it, go back to sleep boy looking over the panda had already returned to sleep. 'okay that clinches it I have got to be Ranma I've never even heard of a panda that could write before other then in anime, so either I'm having one wicked out dream and should play along, or… nahhh it's just a missed up dream.' so think just that the pseudo-Ranma climbed out of bed got dressed and headed down stairs to make himself some breakfast.

As he was cooking some scrambled eggs with cheese he realized that if this was Ranma's world he was dreaming then Kasumi would be up soon to cook. Getting a grin on his face he quickly started to cook a second set of eggs for her and set out two plates. Just as he had finish the meal Kasumi walked in and gasped. "Oh my! Ranma?"

"Oh good morning Kasumi. Why so shocked? Was it me cooking you breakfast or the fact that I'm up before you?" as he was saying this he set the food in front of Kasumi and took one quick bit from he plate nodded and sat down to eat, see a confused face on the eldest Tendo girl he thought it was he stole so food from her. "what I just wanted to make sure you un-cute sister wasn't rubbing off on me."

Shaking her self out of her stupor Kasumi shock her head and replied "Oh my, no it's not that it's just that no one's every made me breakfast since mom died and I most certainly never expected you to do it. That and I'm quite surprised you're up so quickly after getting struck by five blots of lightning." while she was say this she sat down across from Ranma and slow started to eat her breakfast. 'wow this is quite good I didn't know Ranma could cook.'

"lightning? Oh well that explains the headache. Mah after fighting with the ol ghoul it's no biggy. Anyway Kasumi I'm going to be out all day, I have to straighten something's out in my head so don't worry about me. Ok?" 'I also got'ta find out if this is a dream of not. I remember lightning hit,ting my computer.. AAAAAH F$& my computer was scanning different dimension or realities. The lightning must have sent me into one of them.. But why am I in Ranma's body with his memories' the pseudo-Ranma thought.

Kasumi see Ranma wince at a thought wonder what was wrong "Ranma are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?"

This quickly snapped out of his line of thought "Humm, oh sorry I was just thing about how messed up my life can get sometimes nothing to concern your pretty little head over. Anyway I got'ta boot'er if I want to get ahead start before anyone else wakes up. They'd have to many questions that I'm not about to answer. Bye bye Kasumi-chan" and with that he dashed out of the house, leaving a blushing and confused Kasumi in his wake.

Other-verse

Ranma woke up with one Hellofva headache, he slowly started to open his eyes and moaned "god, did anyone get the number of that tomboy? Crap where did you mallet me to this time?" Ever so slowly he started to stand up and that's when he started to notice things. One his balance was off, he could hear chains rattling when he moved and he wasn't ANYWERE near as strong as he should be. Looking down at himself he almost had a heart attack. Gone was his red silk shirt and pants instead he had red cotton mussel shirt and black jeans with chains hanging from either side, he had black lather bracers on either arm and black fingerless gloves that had red backs. On his feet were black lather walking shoes and in front of him was a black jean jacket with a embowered red dragon on the back, also just above the dragon was the word "shadow" in red letters.

Realizing something was VERY wrong here he tried as hard as he could to remember what happened. 'okay think Ranma think. I was walking home after that thoughtless bit, umm Akane mallet'd me into Mt. Fugi, again. I got back I was saying high to Kasumi and was struck by lightning, 5 times. Wait or was I typing on my computer.' then he realized something 'huuu, I don't have a computer, hell I barely know what a computer is.' sitting down and meditating on his thoughts he found that he not only had his own memories but another set. 'wait a sec, not only am I in someone else's body but I know everything about them. Okay in this body I'm 21, a soon to be ex-smoker, like hell I'm going to keep smoking if I have to live here. I just moved away from my parents because my temper was hurting them, my best friends are named driver, darkling, hard-wear, & V. I'm in university to be a teacher. And I go by the name of Shadow or Kage.' "Okay this is SOOOOO messed up.. Can it get any worse?" lightning strikes outside and there's a knock at the door. "I had to open my big mouth. COMING!"

As Ranma walks to the door he thinks to himself 'okay play it cool I know everything about him I just have to act like I'm him.' as Ranma opens the door he comes face to face with one of this 'shadow's' close friends, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head Ranma looks up and says " oh hey driver how are ya?" 'hey how did I speak in English?'

Driver looks at him and smirks "you tell me. Aren't you suppose to be ready for school? You look like you got run over by a truck."

Ranma grins sheepishly and says "uumm ya I just woke up I nailed my head last night and kind of passed out on the floor."

Driver gets a wide eyed expression "you mean to tell me something hurt that rock hard head of yours? Call the Genies book of world records dark something hurt shadow's head." he then started laughing as a women about the same age as Ranma's new body walked up beside him and looked at Ranma with a grin, until she looked into Ranma's eyes and then se got a confused look on her face.

Now that Ranma got the greetings out of the way he examined his 'friends' the man Driver was a year or two older the him (body wise), he wore a blue jean jacket like the black one he saw in his new room, white t-shirt, blue jeans with a belt, the belt buckle had a bull dog on it. He had greenish blue eyes and red orange hair sticking out of his baseball cap. The girl beside him was dressed as her name denotes, dark, she wore a long black skirt that was about 3 inches from the ground, dark fish net shirt with a black women's vest over it, chains were hanging all around her chest and stomach, her hair was dark brown. Looking at her the first thing that came out of Ranma's mouth was a thought of this body's life "sis what's with the extra chains? I thought you said they weighed you down?"

Darkling didn't answer, she just stared at him, making his feel like a little bug that was about to be stepped on. Gulping nervously Ranma tried again, "um dark your creeping me out what's with the look?" 'shit I hope she can't see my aura.. They way she's staring is creepy, and this is this guy's sister?'

Finally after what seemed like forever just staring she spoke in a low even voice, that could send chills down anyone's back "who are you and where's my brother?"

Ranma could only say one thing "kuso, I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this."

Ranma-verse

Pseudo-Ranma was roof hopping for the first time in his life, and loving every second of it. With Ranma's body and memories on how to do this sorta stuff it was as easy as breathing, also with his own memories about the show and some idea's he had in his world he was going to make this chaotic place even more chaotic. Oh how he loved to mess with people, looking down when his new body's senses went off to warn him of something he saw Ryoga wondering around lost again, he grinned evilly as a thought came to him. Jumping down to land right behind him Shadow tapped Ryoga on the shoulder. Shipping around Ryoga growled "Ranma!"

Still grinning evilly Shadow answered " The one and only, Ryoga old pal. But I go by Shadow now. I got some good news for ya." Ryoga , who was about to punch at the new Ranma, stopped in his tracks at this.

"What the hell are you talking about?" confused beyond any rational thought, he didn't even notices that his chi was being darned away slowly.

Shadow was grinning even more as he funneled raw chi from Ranma's rival, he figured that if he could suck ki from the planet in his world like his martial arts teacher showed him he could do it here and if so then many of his other techniques should work to. With that he was trying one where the user feeds off the chi of another being if used wrong you can suck a person dry and kill them, the original idea was to only suck out pain of depression, so that a person could see with clear vision but right now Shadow was sucking up raw energy in order to slow Ryoga down enough that he'd be to tired to attack.

See that Ryoga was getting really tired shadow stopped feeding and started converting the energy into a useable form and answered his question happily "well I've made a decision that you'll be very happy with. I want to get you together with Akane."

Ryoga all but fell over at that. "HUH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RANMA!"

Waving his hand in front of his face shadow responded "damn dude you need a breathe mint, and I told you call me Shadow. As for want I'm talking about, I've decided that I'm going to fix my fiancé mess and the first to go is Akane, mainly because you were the first one I saw, oh and can I borrow some cash I'm going to town and I need a bit to get some lunch"

Ryoga, so in shock with what Ranma just told him, nodded dumbly and hand him over his wallet. Shadow took it took out 20,000 yen and handed it back, before jumping to a roof and bounding away, the whole time grinning like the cat that cot the bird that kept waking it up.

About half an hour later shadow stopped in a park just outside of Nerima, looking around and realizing he was alone Shadow started working through all of the kata's that Ranma knew, and that was A LOT of kata's. but the way Shadow saw it that was he was borrowing this body and needed to make sure he didn't rune it, mind you he was going to have to change a lot of things around here if he was going to get the quite needed to remake the gate and get his body back. 'shit I'd LOVE to stay here in this body but it's not mine to keep mind you I wonder, if I have Ranma's body that means he has mine, if he has mine that means he doesn't have his curse I do. I bet he loves that.' chuckling to himself Shadow continued to practice all of Ranma's moves and I'll the moves he could remember from Ranma's live.

Three hours later, Shadow was sweating and panting "Okay, huff puff, I can do Soul of Ice and the Hiryu Shoten Ha. I've got the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken down, Hell I figured out Mousses Hidden Weapons and Kuno's sword strike, both the wind pressure one and how to cut stone with a stick. So why can't I get the Moko Takabisha or summon a battal aura?" sitting down Shadow started to meditate using both the styles he new in his life and Ranma's he focused on how Ranma did it in the past, 'okay when Ranma did it after Ryoga did the shi shi hokodan he used his most powerful emotion since I don't have any strong emotions other the going into a cold rage I'm going to have to find another medium, huummm I wonder what would happen if I used all my emotions at once?' and so with that said Shadow got up and took a side on stance his hands cupped at his side, focusing on all his emotions evenly and started drawing this body's chi. Soon Shadow saw a swirled of colors around him until the merged into one pure black and started to converge in his cupped hands, as soon as he had a baseball sized ball of chi he trusted his hands forwards and launched the shot at a tree. As soon as it touched the tree, that was about 20 feet away, it exploded destroying the tree and the shock wave knocked Shadow 3 feet back and on his ass.

Looking up at the results of his new attack, then back down at his still smoking hands all Shadow could so was "DDDDAAAAMMMMMNNN! That blows up shit GOOD!" Shaking his head to clear it shadow hopped to his feet and started chuckling as he left before anyone saw who fried 20 feet of park. "okay now to go make some cash." with that the new Ranma ran off to the docks.

That night Shadow returned to the Tendo Dojo just in time for dinner as he entered he could only smirk at what he heard from the dinning room. Everyone in the two family's was there, Ganma and Nodoka, with he katana, Soun, Kasumi, Nadiki, and Akane. Ganma and Soun were berating Ranma from not spending time with Akane, Akane was accusing him of cheating on her, but isn't it her that's sleeping with Ryoga? Mah whatever. Kasumi's not saying anything and if one listened closely enough you can almost hear Nadiki's smirk, it almost matched Shadow's, using the advance version of the Umisenken that Ranma developed he slips into the dinning room and watches the scene playing out. The only real thing that bugging him is that with all the yelling Kasumi has a frown on her face.

Growling under his breath he slips around everyone and behind Kasumi 'okay I don't give two shits about anybody else here but I don't want Kasumi involved in that's about to happen if things start to go wrong and I'm not about to take a beat, not for Ranma not for nobody, hummm. AHHA I got it!' leaning down he gently puts his invisible hand over her mouth and whisper's into her ear. "shhh, Kasumi, it's just me Ranma, I want you to excuse you're self and go to the kitchen I'll talk to you there." then releasing her he backs away to see how she'll react, 'if she blows my cover I'll know who's side she's on and if she doesn't I'll offer to take her with me.'

Kasumi thinks for a second then smile her oh so 200 fake smile and say's "I think I'll make so more tea for when Ranma-kun gets back." Shadow smile despite the fact that he's invisible and fallows her into the kitchen. Once there she turns around and stares exactly where Shadows standing, creped he takes a step to the left her view fallows, stepping left her eyes still fallow. 'weird' dropping the cloak Shadow stares at her. She asks "so what is it you wanted to talk to me about Ranma-kun?"

"you say me the whole time didn't you?" she smiles a real smile and nods "okay that's weird, but at least it got me by the idiots. Okay listen there's going to be A LOT of changes starting real soon, I'm tired of being pushed around and I'm going to ask you this? Do you want to be part of it? Do you want to come with me when I leave this place? I'm moving out by the end of the week."

Kasumi gasped, to much in shock to even say her normal _oh my_ 'Ranma's leaving and he wants me to come with him? what? Why?' "Why?"

Shadow cocked an eyebrow "why what? Why leave or why take you with me?"

"Both"

Shrugging his shoulders he said " Well the leaving is easy I'm sick of everyone thinking they can tell me what to do, who I marry, what to eat. Oh and don't even get me started on the abuse, shit I've wanted to smack both Nadiki and Akane stupid since I got here. My fat, no Ganma is a fat, useless, abusive moron. Nodoka I don't even remember her from when I started the training trip and now she comes back into my life and thinks she can tell me how to like or I have to kill myself. Nope not happening. As for why take you with me, I've seen you always hiding who you are smiling even when you want to cry I can only stand so much of it. I want to help you if you'll let me, but with the help comes a price, I'll be up front when we leave don't expect it to be easy, and we aren't coming back. I've already go a name picked out for me you choose a name I'm if you want to come tell me by Friday night at midnight."

As Kasumi listened to him she could felt the emotions coming off him, Ranma was right they were all abusive even to her. Okay so nobody hit her or insulted her like that did him, but the expected her to wait on them hand and foot for everything, she cook, she cleaned, she looked after everything in the house, and for what in return not even a thank you they just expected it. It made her almost want to cry, now here was a boy that saw pass the mask and he was offering her a chance to live again. "I don't need to wait Ranma-kun I'll go with you. Friday at midnight you said?"

Shadow nodded "Yep three day for me to get some more money together and finish setting up the distraction, oh and Kasumi-chan, call me Shadow" with that and a wink, Shadow turned to the door of the dinning room, were they could STILL hear everyone yelling. Grinning an Evil grin Shadow spook as he walk to the door "Time to beat me some fat ass."


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos-sama's heyday!

Chapter 2

_Other-verse_

"Kuso, I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this."

Darkling looked at him questioningly, while Driver started laughing out loud. Finally after Driver stopped laughing he said "That's a good one Dark, Shadow. Ranma Saotome Hahahah! But come on, how stupid do you think I am. Even I know that Ranma Saotome is an Anime character."

Now it was Ranma's turn to look confused "Anime? You mean like Slayers and Sailor moon? What the hell do you mean I'm an Anime character? I'm as real as you and I'm the world's best martial artist."

"Not in that body your not. Hell I'd say you're even lucky Shadow fueled that body with ki before whatever happened for you to take it over happened. Other wise you would be dead at the moment." Darkling said offhandedly

"What are you talking about 'fueled the body with ki'? Ki is made by everbody." Ranma shot back. "And how did you know I wasn't Shadow?"

"You mean he really isn't Shadow!" Driver asked started, that Darkling was serious about this and not laughing it off like normal when a joke didn't work "You weren't joking?"

Darkling sighed tiredly before walking passed Ranma into Shadow's apartment. After a quick stop into the kitchen for a coffee, Darkling walked to the living room and sat in 'her' chair, that had her name written on it, the whole time Driver and Ranma tailed her. Once the other two enter the room, Darkling looked at them narrowing her eyes to slits, then spoke with her chilling voice "Okay Ranma for one the reason I know that you're not my brother is that my brother's aura is like a cyclone of 'Black Sprit Energy'.

Unlike Ki Sprit Energy isn't make by the body but for ones soul. He uses it to funnel ki from other sources every time he uses up his own. I know you weren't him because I can FEEL him when he walks into a room and if he's preparing for a fight everything in the area gets cold to the touch even fire becomes cold." she stopped and look up at Driver "Driver you should go and get Hard-wear and V. Hard-wear is more versed in how Shadow lives then I am and Ranma here is going to need to know how to act in this life, he also in the most computer inclined of all of us. He maybe about to understand what Shadow did this time."

Driver snapped out of his dazed state he was put into when Darkling started to explain Sprit Energy, getting rid of the confused look and wiping the drool off of his face Driver nodded "Right. What did I do about V you know how she is when it comes to this mystic stuff. I know I started to believe when Shadow sucked all the energy old of me and kicked my ass but we can't do that to her."

Darkling sipped her coffee before answering him "Drop Hard-wear off here then take her to get some drinks for us. Coffee would be nice Shadow's buying." with that Darkling walked into Shadow's bedroom and come out two seconds later with a 50 dollar bill, handing the cash to Driver she shooed him out the door.

Ranma sighed as he fell into the biggest single chair in the living room, it was black with 'shadow' written across the back red letters, and had a Imperial Dragon swoon on it. "I take it you wanted to tell me something alone?"

Darkling smirked as she sat back into her chair, which was also black but her name was written in blue, and had an silver western dragon swoon into the side. "You're smarter then I thought you'd be considering the way you act in the series."

"Okay for one, you spend ten years living with an idiot and we'll see how you act. Two I went form on education to Jr. high to high school and was passing, I think that you can cut me some flipping slack, don't you?" Ranma said while glaring at her.

Darkling laughed off this glare while saying, "Point taken, it's a good thing that you do have some intelligence because with all the stuff Shadow's got crammed up there you're going to need it."

Ranma looked quite confused now, 'What on earth could Shadow have crammed into his head that I'd need to be intelligent to handle it?' "What are you going on about sis?"

Darkling growled loudly and shot Ranma a glare that could have frozen hell of 0.001 milliseconds "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME SISTER! Shadow was and always be my brother you, who are not Shadow, have no right to call me that, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Ranma almost pissed his pants while looking at Darkling eyes,

'HOLY SHIT! That's scarier then fighting Herb and Saffron with the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion Point!' Ranma thought. Then out loud, if you consider a whimper loud. "Y-y-yes ma'am"

Breathing deeply, to help, Darkling relaxed, calming herself down enough to talk again "Okay, now that that's out of the way, Ranma I want to know how much have you dissevered from Shadow's memory's?"

Sitting up straighter Ranma started to think about how much he knew about Shadow's life "Well I know that he's going to school to be a teacher, that you're his sister, oh by the way I'm sorry about calling you 'sis' it was a slip from having Shadow's memories, it's a little hard to distinguish between his and mine. It's like I'm both people, but not, do you know what I mean?" seeing her nod Ranma continued "I know that Shadow doesn't get along with people very well, and if I'm here although my fiancé is no more my girl problem isn't, is it?"

Darkling laughed a little "Shadow never considered it a problem unless Emerald found out about them chasing him, then he prayed to the divine dragon, and Chaos-sama that she never found them."

Ranma looked at her weirdly "Divine Dragon? Chaos-sama? Who are they?"

Darkling was about to laugh again until she realized that he wasn't joking about not knowing, so instead she signed "Okay, for one you're not in your world anymore. You already understand that right?"

"Ya I got that after that Driver dude called me an Anime Character. I looked into Shadow's memories and realized that I am an Anime character in this world, and somehow Shadow found away to locate those other worlds. Unfortunately I have no idea how he figured it out. But how dose that apply to those guys you mentioned?"

Shaking her head "Ranma they're not 'guys' there two of our gods." Ranma gasped, "Jzz, I would have though you would have realized that with the Names, Divine Dragon and Chaos-sama, and the whole praying to them."

Shaking his head Ranma looked at her "Ya okay, I never thought someone would pray to a dragon or worship chaos."

Dark snorted unladylike "Are you kidding Shadow was a chaos magnet and if Chaos-sama wasn't sending stuff his way Shadow was causing chaos on his own because he got 'bored'. The worst thing is anytime that Shadow's bored things always blow up."

Ranma chuckled "This guy sounds like fun to me. He's surrounded by as much chaos as me, but when I'm bored I don't b-b-b-blow thing-s-s-s-s U-U-Up!" Ranma paled "OH CARP WHAT THE HELL IS HE GOING TO DO WITH MY BODY?"

_Ranma-verse_

"Time to kick some fat ass." Shadow looked almost giddy as he approached the door to the dinning room. As he was reaching for the door to open it, Kasumi could see frost appearing everywhere around him. Surprised by this new trick Kasumi, almost as if in a trance, followed him out.

Throwing the door open to let everyone know he had entered the room; Shadow smiled as wide as he could and chirped off, "I"M BACK! So who missed me?" He also threw his arms out in an aggregated show.

As he did so everyone stop there yelling and looked at him as one. He was right Nabiki's smirk did match his. The first one to come out of they're shock was Akane, who did what her spoiled brat self usually did she, pulled out mallet-sama and attacked with a war cry of "RANMA NO BAKA!" Just as her mallet was about to make contact with her target's head, it exploded into saw dust. In a state of shock, she fell to her knees and started it what was once her weapon of righteous wrath.

Everyone else was staring at Shadow as if he was death incarnate, this didn't sit to well with them. After a few seconds of staring he finally glared at them "WHAT! Like I'm going to let her attack me with Kasumi so close behind me that she would have been hurt!" Showing that he was telling the truth Kasumi poked her head out from right behind his shoulder, executing a perfectly timed "Oh my!" which made Shadow had to fight the urges to both face fault, like the others in the room, and fall over laughing, he settled with glaring at all of them.

As soon as everyone recovered, Genma and Soun started in on Shadow, Soun with his demon head attack and Genma looking as if he were important. "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON YOUR FIANCE!" Nodoka soon helped them with an "It isn't very manly of you Ranma!" as she finger her katana. Akane too recover and pulled out another mallet, Nabiki just smirked the whole time.

'Bah this is supposed to scare me? Darkling is scarier when I call her a tomboy, uncute, or something along those lines.' Shadow thought as he looked on passively. Making sure that Kasumi was safely behind him he unconsciously started to pump out his Sprit Battle Aura, which nobody but Kasumi could see, and spoke calmly while still glaring. "Who said anything about me cheating on anyone?" Everyone pointed to Akane "Feh, should have guessed. As if she's one to talk, by the way she looks at it, she's been cheating on me with half a dozen people." everyone gasped. Shadow had to focus of the Soul of ice not to burst out laughing. 'I can't believe they're buying this'

Akane was so shocked at the accusation; she dropped her mallet and started to stutter, "W-W-WHAT! I did-d-don't"

Shadow, still frozen in the soul of ice, snorted at this "Please! You're as bad a liar as I am. I mean you all remember my poker face don't you?" 'They don't need to know I am one hell of a poker player in my world.' everyone one nodded remembering the Gambling King. "Okay now look at my face and tell me I'm lying. I've seen you cuddling up to Ryouga when you think I'm not around. You're always grabbing Doc Tofu's butt. Hell I've seen you and Ukyo all over each other, I guess that means you're Bi right. Knowing that who's the pervert here?" 'MEEEEEEEE!HAHAHAHA' Shadow almost screamed in his head.

By now Akane was foaming at the mouth and purple with rage. Soun was crying at having such a dishonorable daughter, Genma was shocked and wondering how he could have missed how Akane didn't like Ranma. Nabiki was wondering how she could have missed how Akane had gotten around like that, she would have sworn Ranma was lying, if it weren't for the fact that she had seen Ranma lie before he sucked at it, but now he was standing tall and steady, 'And why was it so cold in here?'. Last was Nodoka she was muttering something about that being very unladylike. "He's LIYING! Ryouga's just a friend, and Tofu's my doctor! As for Ukyo she loves Ranma you all know that!" Akane screamed out.

Shadow grinning inwardly and said "Oh PLEASE! You expect us to believe that? One; you've all seen me lie before I can't if my life depended on it. Two; Ukyo has lived her life as a boy and the only reason she wants to marry me is to get revenge on Genma for stealing her Yatta by ruin his plans for retirement. Three; Ryouga is whole heartedly in love with you. And four, I know for a FACT that you have had the hots for Tofu for A LONG time." 'Hmmmm should I say that I also know that Tofu like younger girls? Naaa they might say that to someone and it would be turned around and might hurt him, I don't care about any of them but he was nice to Ranma so can't do that YET! Then again he is a pervert I mean he's almost 30 and has the hots for a 19 year old.' Shoving those thought's to the back of his mind looked around, nobody believed Akane as she was yelling that he was the pervert not her.

Even Kasumi was looking at her weirdly but she was more so looking a Shadow, at seeing the Sprit Energy Cyclone she now; without a shadow of a doubt, sure that this wasn't Ranma. At least not the Ranma she had had living in this house. No this person, Shadow, was just that a shadow, that now had taken over Ranma. But what confused her was if she tells anyone or not, yes he was making everyone mad at Akane but no more then she had them mad at him. And he was so nice and sweet to her. There was the Black Energy that followed him it wasn't evil like that evil Oni that had taken over her, or Happosai, no it was just dark and mysteries.

Seeing that everyone was not going to fight him anymore Shadow decided it was time to show them not to miss with him anymore. Grinning Shadow yell at Genma, " Hey Panda-Baka I was out training today and I came up with a new move I want to try and you're my new test dummy!" with that Shadow jumped at Genma and delivered a swift snap kick to his head sending him into the backyard, and right into the koi pond. As he followed the fat flying foul out into the backyard and angry panda jump out.

The Panda pulled a sign from behind his back that said Who are you calling a dummy, boy? That kick was like a little girls He though that if he made Ranma mad he'd not have to feel this new attack.

Genma was sorely shown that this was an all new Ranma when Shadow started to laugh, "So you don't deign being a panda-baka. And this little girl just left a goose egg bump on your head. Hahaha" Genma was now the one pissed off and attacked Shadow as fast as he could, however Ranma's body was FAR faster then Genma and with Shadow's Sprit aura draining Ki for Shadow to use, and Ranma's ki efficient body. Lets just say Shadow was behind Genma before the finished leaving the koi pond.

After teasing Genma for a bit Shadow had had enough and decided to show everyone one of the new moves he had designed for Ranma to use floating up into the air. "I've seen enough, you have shown me that you're truly an idiot and I detest you. But you're also a martial artist so I'll show you the true power of the art when put into the right hands" Shadow cupped his hands at his side and started to focus on all his emotions like he did at the park. Soon a multi-color aura swirled around him before blending into one HUGE solid black one that was being enhanced by his Sprit aura. Some of the aura was then collected into his cupped hand.

By the time Shadow had gotten to this point, everyone was outside watching the fight if you could really call this one-side tease feast a fight. At one point Genma had gone into the Umi-senken but Shadow disappeared only to reappear somewhere else slapping was looked like air until Genma reappear on the other end of Shadow's hand. Now everyone, but Kasumi, watched in horror as Shadow was glowing with a HUGE black aura and aiming it at his own father. Then they hear that name of the newest attack "HELL PANTHER ROAWR!" All watched as the attack zoomed down at frozen in fear Genma. As soon as it hit, like in the park, it exploded but only consumed a 10 radius from the center of the attack, and since Genma was near the wall the house was left untouched. Releasing the hold on his ki Shadow fell back to the ground with little to no noise. Muttering "Idiot" as he walked into the house passed the gasping spectators he eat everyone but Kasumi's food and went to he room.

Nabiki was the first to recover from seeing that attack "Kami-sama he did that much with one attack." everyone but Kasumi nodded dumbly.

Everyone was further surprised when it was Kasumi that spoke next. "Oh my! I'm surprised he had to hold back so much." She got a unanimous "HUH?" Kasumi signed and spoke again "I could see Ranma-kun's aura is was so powerful, yet VERY little of it went into that attack he shot and Genma-san. Looking at it like that, and how much damage he did with it, image what would happen if was angry" everyone else 'eeped' at that as Kasumi smiled obliviously.

A few minutes later Shadow trotted down the stairs and into the dinning room, Soun had dragged his burnt and beaten friend out of the hole Shadow had put him in. Everyone fell silent when Shadow entered the room giving a smirk that scared Nabiki, mostly because she'd seen the same smirk in the mirror every morning. 'Oh goody they're scared of me now' he thought happily, turning his attention to Kasumi he smile kindly and asked "Kasumi-chan I'm going shopping for some new clothing and I was wondering it you wanted to join me?"

Akane, showing her lack of common since screamed "RANMA NO HENTAI!" and rushed Shadow with her Mallet-Sama again only to end up with a fist size ball of black ki in her face.

Shadow didn't even regard her and stay looking at Kasumi with a kind smile, while Akane pissed herself. "So? You want to come with?"

Kasumi smiled back just as sweetly "Of course Ranm…" Kasumi stop when you saw a cute frown form on Shadow's face "I mean Shadow-kun, just let me get my purse" Shadow started smiling full blast again as soon as he heard her say his name. Kasumi giggled at his antics and left to get her purse.

As soon as she left the room shadow dropped the smile, but not the ki blast. He turned to the others and growled an animalistic growl as he faced the others in the room "I'm not going to repeat myself the next one of you to even some much as touches me gets 10 times the blast that I dealt to Genma. I wasn't even trying when I attacked him. But it you don't believe me please feel free to make my day." Looking at them to see if anyone was going to try something, he noticed Nodoka was handling her sword and was about to say something. "Oh and before you say anything about it being unmanly to attack your family let me reiterate something for you 'Mother'." Shadow's said his voice so filled with venom one could almost see it. "I haven't seen you since I was six then you come here and think you can judge me? Well fine judge as you see fix but I'll do the same for you as I've just judged Genma. I find you an unfit mother, an demented hentai with delusions of grandeur. As such I find it both un-honorable and unmanly to hold any contracts with such a person. As I see Genma as an unfit Father for torturing me, in as his so called training….." Shadow didn't get a chance to say anymore as Kasumi returned purse in hand. Turning to her he smile a real smile and held out his hand "Shall we go?" nodding Kasumi smiled a full real smile that everyone noticed.

As they left, Kasumi looked at Shadow and watched him as he moved, he moved a lot less like a martial artist and more like an animal staking it pray. Once the reached a few blocks away from the Tendo's Kasumi turned to Shadow and asked. "Shadow-kun where's Ranma?" This time was unprepared and couldn't fight off the urge; there by he did a full force face fault in to the cement.

After re-gathering his wits and pulling himself out of the sidewalk with an "ouch!" the pseudo-Ranma looked up at Kasumi and chuckled "So you know." she nodded "Okay I'll tell you everything but not here Nabiki's lackeys are near by." With that Shadow scooped her up into his arms and bounced to the nearest roof before hopping away, just as the were out of site two of Nabiki's workers came around the corner.

Shadow stopped roof hopping once they reached the shopping district. Setting Kasumi on her feet and stepped back. "So how did you know that I wasn't Ranma?"

Kasumi looked at him after regaining her balance, and smiled sweetly, one of her mask smiles. "Oh my. Well you have this dark red cloud of energy that surrounds you. That's how I saw you in the Umi-senken." Seemingly calm, but inside she was really worried what he would think and how he would react to her know that she could see through him. 'What if I'm wrong and he's really here to hurt us and he kills me, because I can warn the others.'

Shadow grinned "So that's it you're just like my sister. Well the truth is there was an accident in my world and I was sent there in to Ranma's body. Though I think it was Chaos-sama playing another prank on me."

_Ultimate plain_

Chaos-sama sneezes. "How dose he always know it's me?"

_Ranma-verse_

"Anyway that's beside the point. The cloud you saw it my Sprit Energy. There are three kinds of Sprit Energy; white, yellow and black. Now this is about to get weird; blue-white is a healing, red white is light based attack, yellow is for demons most have a red tint to their auras, black is a chaos aura, blue black is passive chaos and red and black means an aggressive chaos aura. As you can see I have an aggressive chaos aura. You follow so far?" Kasumi sit on the edge of the building and nodded becoming very interested in this. See he still had her so far Shadow continued. "Okay well Chaos isn't evil by an stretch of the imagination its get unpredictable much like myself, though I think you already gathered that much." He smirked at her causing Kasumi to blush a bit. "Now back to your question I think it was my Chaos aura that made me enter Ranma's body and since two being's can't occupy the same space and time I think that Ranma's running around in my body. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid like make a comment about Hard-wears piercing, or piss off Darkling."

Looking confused Kasumi asked "Ummm Shadow who's Hard-wear and Darkling?"

Smiling at the memory of them, Shadow turned to her, "Mmmm? Oh sorry. Hard-wear is my little brother and Darkling is my little sister. Both have Chaos Aura's and Darkling is a Chaos aura mage at the 9th level. It only goes up to the 10th level. Hard-wear is a Chaos warrior that can make his aura attach it's self to metal and there by making himself in to a metal like golem. Anyway enough about my family lets go shopping." Seconds later Kasumi was once again in Shadow's arms and fling through the air.

_Four hours later _

Shadow and Kasumi were on there way back to the Tendo Dojo. Shadow was sporting a look much like his old self, Baggie black jeans with three sliver chains hanging over each leg, black and red steal toe running shoes, red tank top with a black jean jacket over it and black and red fingerless gloves, finishing off the outfit were mirrored sunglasses. He also ordered a new jean jacket to be detailed for him that would be done in two days. He even lost the pigtail now he had his hair in a ponytail and bangs framing his face. Kasumi was standing beside him and blushing an atomic red on her face. "Shadow How ON EARTH did you talk me in to wearing THIS!" Kasumi was in a Goth dress full out. She had a black mini shirt under and loss fish net shirt that was ringed to her middle finger. A black leather mini skirt, black leather knee high high-heal boots. To finish it off her finger nails were black and she had black lipstick and eye shadow.

Shadow smirked and looked at her from behind his shades "Easy you fell for the same trick I always do, the sad puppy dog attack. It's an unbeatable attack. It's harder for guys to do but not impossible. Besides why so worried you look hot so enjoy it, and I didn't hear you complain once during the manicure or pedicure." If possible she blushed hard, especially when a guy that was staring at her walked into a lap post. All Shadow could do was continued to chuckle as more guy's followed the first one example and end up with major headaches. Wrapping his arm around Kasumi's waist they continued there walk Shadow holding all there stuff in hidden weapons space.

As they walked they were bumped into by Ryouga. Shadow caught Kasumi before she fall and glared at Ryouga who shock his head to clear it. "Oh damn wear the hell am I? RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" then Ryouga realized there were people staring at him. Chuckling nervously he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry bout that. Pease excuse me." with that he wondered off.

Both Shadow and Kasumi had sweat drops of the back of their heads as one the said "Okay. That was different." looking at each other as one again they said, "Jinx" and laughed. Once Kasumi realized nobody realized who they were she relaxed and snuggled into him. "So Shadow tell me about yourself."

Realizing he was being snuggled Shadow had to fight Ranma's instincts to run like hell, and started to tell her about himself. "Well for most of my life I was on the road like Ranma but unlike him my whole family came with me. But that's sort of good and bad in my eyes see at about 8 I started to grow away from my family and into myself after I realized I was so different from them. At 14 I was in an accident that kill me literally, I was pronounced dead for a few minutes, it was then that my chaos aura filled me and I became what I am today. It was after that I met Darkling, Driver and the other."

Kasumi stopped walking and looked at him "Wait I thought you said Darkling and Hard-Wear were your brother and sister?"

Looking at her for a second to clue in on what she was talking about, Shadow chuckled "Oh they are and so is Driver. Like I said I grow away from my own biological family and left them at 17 and made a new family. See where I come from people are all linked to animal Sprits, I was born into a wolf pack family but when I dead in that accident a side effect was I was link to a panther and a dragon sprit. that's why I ended up with such a powerful chaos aura because they're all trying to come one with my sprit. Anyway with the chaos aura and my own instinct to be Alpha male, yet my instinct to make a clan from the dragon in me, I made a new family were everyone is equal to me. No boss, no underlings all work to be a family and survive."

Kasumi stared at Shadow are awhile "You've on your own since you were Ranma's age? How old are you now?"

"Oh I'm about 21, but I'll be 22 I'm a few months." Shadow as he pulled her closer and wondered down the street, that's when Shadow got another one of his evil grins "Hey, Kasumi have you noticed nobody realizes its us, you and Ranma I mean?"

"Oh yes, Ryouga didn't attack you when he saw you." Kasumi said now completely relaxed that she wouldn't have to worry about people knowing it was her except for the people in the Goth store they went to.

Shadow smiled, he always thought Kasumi wasn't as out of it as she acted this was just more proof of that. "How about you and me go see Doctor Tofu. I'd sure like to see how he reacts. You know he says he's in love with you right?" she nods with a bit of a frown 'HA! I knew she didn't like him' "Well lets test the theory shale we? They say love is blind and I want to see if Tofu loves you for your looks and who you pretend to be or for you."

Kasumi suddenly got a grin that matched Shadows and started to pull him behind her.

_Tofu's clinic_

Tofu had recently return from a trip to gather his courage to tell Kasumi how he felt about her, once everything was back in running order he'd go and visit her at home, unless she came here first. Akane had stopped in a few times. Though he hadn't seen Ranma he knew he was still here from what Akane was telling him. It was at that moment that he heard the door open, so he went out to greet them. Being a martial artist and healer of his style Dr. Tofu was well versed in seeing aura's of people, but seeing the people at the door almost made Tofu's jaw hit the floor. They were dressed very weirdly to him, the young man was dressed in a puckish manner with all the chains hanging around him, and had a martial artist aura stronger then what he remember Ranma's was, hell from the few time's he saw Cologne he'd say this kid could kick her around as if it were child's play. Then there was the girl, she was decked out in full Goth mode, yet had an aura that reminded him of Kasumi's if not for the mischief's he could sense off of her.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he went into business mode "Yes can I help you two?"

Shadow chuckle, 'Nope he can't tell who we are' "Doc I'm hurt that you could forget me that easily."

Hearing the voice, and mannerisms Tofu realized just who he was talking to and his jaw did hit the floor. "Ranma! Is that you?"

Shadow chuckled some more. "The one and only. But I go by Shadow now, it suit's the new look, and out look. Don't you think?"

Tofu's head was spinning 'I go away for a few months everything changes, what next Kasumi has a boyfriend and is a stripper?' he thought as he fell into a near by chair staring at Shadow. "Ranma how did this happen? Who's the girl beside you and what about Akane?" Tofu asked hoping to make some sense out of this.

Both Shadow and Kasumi frowned at Tofu's statement. Shadow was about to answer when Kasumi beat him too it. "Oh my! Is there something wrong with the way my boyfriend dresses Doctor Tofu?" At this point Kasumi was so close to Shadow had he been sitting down she would have been in his lap.

It Tofu a few minutes to realized who she was, as soon as he did he stuttered out "K-Ka-Ka-Kasumi?"

This time she took a page from Shadow's book "The one and only."

Shadow looked at her "Hey that's my line!" at this point Tofu's eyes rolled up in his head and passed out. Looking at him both fell to the floor laughing there asses off. After about 10 minutes of laugh Shadow looked at Kasumi "Feeling better now?" Kasumi wiped a tear from her eye as she nodded smiling a real smile. "Good lets go home, we're going to have to use the Umi-senken to hide from everyone until we can change back. I just wanted you to get use to the new you." with that Shadow scooped Kasumi up into his arms again and left the still passed out Tofu in his Clinic.

Once they were at the Tendo Dojo both Kasumi and Ranma heard more yelling from the dinning room. Ignoring it for the moment the headed up stairs and into Kasumi's room, once inside both started to change cloths, Kasumi in the main room a now female Shadow in her closet. Once finished Shadow-chan stepped out of the closet and said "I'm coming out of the closet Kasumi-chan I'm a lesbian." chuckling he looked at her "Damn I had no idea you could get wet while literally flying. I guess that goes to show I don't know everything after all."

Smiling after she finished giggling at Shadow's lesbian joke, Kasumi spoke "Well Shadow-kun Ranma's curse did make him a water magnet so I guess now that you have his curse that makes you a water magnet too." Shadow shrugged while thinking of all the chaos he could cause with his curse form and grinned one of his evilest grins. Kasumi was confused most people hated there curses, that's why they were called curses right? So why was Shadow grinning like that? "Shadow aren't you upset about being cursed?"

Coming out of his thoughts Shadow smirked and looked at Kasumi "Why? Should I be? Look at it from my point if view, with this form and the fact that I'm about to go were nobody knows me I can tease guy's that have no hope in hell of getting any from me, I'm still me in mind so I'm not going to wake up with some random guy in my bed unless I'm WAY to drunk, and I long ago stopped drinking that much. And best of all I can see from Ranma's memories that if I play it right I can get free eat in this body."

Kasumi pouted at the way Shadow was talking, "That not very nice of you Shadow."

Shadow's smirk became more pronounced "No but it's going to be fun as hell." Kasumi giggled and nodded in agreement. "Anyway can I sleep with you tonight, your room looks big enough for both of us."

Kasumi blushed crimson as Shadow continued to look at the room. "B-b-but Shadow-kun we only started dating today and we just met, and…"

Shadow looked at the blushing and stammering Kasumi confused "Huh!" then realization dawned on him. "OHHHHH! No, no, no, you got the wrong idea I just wanted to sleep in the room here so that I didn't have to deal with the others tonight. Not that I wouldn't love to do that with you, but as you said we just met and that's moving way to fast you don't even know me, let alone know if you like me."

Kasumi sighed either in relief or remorse she wasn't sure, and that confused her. She did like Ranma before, he was handsome and sweet at times, and he always wanted to make everybody happy. However Ranma only knew how to fight, and was dense when it came to feeling, mind you that was Genma's fault. Then here was Shadow, he had Ranma's body so was hansom even if she didn't know what he really looked like. She had seen what he dressed like, and it was rebellious. He controlled his emotions but they were still shown not buried like Ranma had done. Most of all he saw through peoples mask as if the weren't there at all, he didn't care what you looked like on the outside he care what you were like on the inside. That he knew how to have fun was a plus for him.

Kasumi looked at the slightly worried Shadow and decide to do something else totally out of character for her. Fighting off the smirk she snapped her fingers "Darn and I was so close to getting Ranma in the sack too." Shadow did the only think he could, he face faulted. And Kasumi started laughing her ass off. It was surprising to Kasumi how much fun she was having with Shadow she was doing thinks she never expected she was capable of and enjoying every minute of it. She was hurting anyone so it was okay, but the look on Tofu's face was priceless, seeing her decked out in Goth clothing and hanging off of Shadow, the perfect revenge for him being obsessed with her since she was 14, she shuddered at that thought.

She then felt herself in a warm hug. Looking up she saw Shadow hugging her to him. "What's wrong Kasumi-chan?"

"Oh it's nothing really I was just thinking about Tofu again" shudders again.

Hugging her a little harder but not enough to hurt her he sighed. "Don't worry about him he's harmless and if he tries anything I'll have a little 'talk' with him about leaving you along."

Sighing and basking in the hug Kasumi relaxed "I know it's just it disturbs me, he's a nice guy and all but he's been obsessed with me since I was 14 scaring off all the boy friends I had in high school, I mean he's almost old enough to be my father. I may like older guy but not THAT old." Shadow chuckled a bit "Hey this isn't funny you know!"

"It is from were I'm standing, you pouring your heart out and clinging on to a 16-17 year old that you just said you wanted to have sex with, now you talking about only like older guys." slowly Kasumi started to see the humor in what had just happened and let off a slight giggle. "See it's not all bad if you can get a giggle out of it. Besides in a few days we'll be on our way to Ohkayama."

Confusion streaked onto Kasumi's face. "Why Ohkayama?"

Shadow smirked as he shrugged "I want to test some theories as we get out of here, and if I'm right there maybe some one there to help get Ranma his body back. Anyway I have to get out so if you could would you leave the window unlocked for me, I'll come in that way tonight after I get back."

Kasumi nodded, and Shadow was gone in a flash, he hadn't fixed his hair, so she watch as the ponytail young man disappeared into the distance. As soon as he was gone Kasumi returned down stairs with that same oblivious smile on her face. As she collected the dishes nobody even noticed her, at least that what she thought. Nabiki however did notice her and was regretting not putting any bugs in Kasumi's room at the moment; however that couldn't be fixed until this weekend if you ordered them tomorrow at school. She also wondering, if Kasumi was back why wasn't Ranma? Where was he, and where did he disappear to today during school? She'd just have to ask him when he got back. 'he'll be back he always comes back, I mean martial arts is all he knows he's got no real skills how would he make any money?'

_The docks._

Shadow smirked a Ranma arrogant smirk as his newest opponent when down for the count, he wasn't even breathing hard yet. Yeah sure they were all WAY below Ranma's level of fighting, and now that his was half Ranma his too. But that's what these fight were for to see where you stand and make some fast cash while your at it. It's incredible how much money you can make when you always bet on yourself and don't lose. Shadow smirked as he collected his winnings there was over 17 million yen here and he hadn't even started the night. All he needed to do was an even 70,020,000 yen and he have enough for him and Kasumi to travel without any worries for a while. 'Then it was only a matter of finding the Masaki shrine if it was real in this world and conversing Washu to help me if it is. And if it isn't then I guess I'll just have to hope that I can recreate the gate and hope to get a computer good enough to make a scanner. Oh my next opponent is up.' look at the bet taker who was staring at the HUGE guy in the ring, "I'm fighting him next right?" the guy nodded "Cool put it all on me." Shadow then handed him the yen and hopped into the ring, his smirk never left his face.

_Other-verse_

Ranma and Darkling were talking in the living room when the door to shadow's apartment open and someone let themselves in. Ranma, remembering that Shadow lived alone now that his Emerald had move off to Collage, hopped from his seat to meet the intruder, was catch flat footed when he captured in a hug from another guy. Looking at Darkling in hopes of getting help, those hopes died when he saw her grinning. "Ranma met Shadow little brother, Hard-wear. Hard-wear met the guy that got switched for Shadow, Ranma Saotome."

Hard-wear stepped back in confusion "You mean this isn't Shadow?" looking at Ranma intently he searched him with his eyes and smelt the air "He looks like Shadow, and smells like Shadow, what do you mean he's not Shadow?"

Darkling just rolled her eyes. "Look for his Sprit energy you walking tackle box." Hard-wear did a look of 'OH YA!' and started to do so. As he did Ranma looked over Hard-wear himself, when the called Hard-wear a 'little' brother they only meant in age. He was about 6'6 and built, he'd looked like a body builder if he was shorter but on his tall frame it seamed to fit. He was in a black jean jacket, like shadow's but had more sliver chairs hanging off of it, Ranma remember that Shadow had had it made with "Hard-wear' written on the back as a birthday present for him. His pants were black with chains like the one Ranma was now wearing. And the only big deferent's were where Shadow had a red shirt his was black with "cky" on it, he had a hat and short where Shadow had a ponytail, & the reason he was called Hard-wear, he was Covered in body piercing. He had three in each eyebrow, a lip ring, tongue ring , nose ring, two earrings in each ear, and he had felt to nipple ring contacted with a chain when he was grabbed in the hug.

Hard-wears eyes widened in shock all of a sudden and started trying to grab Ranma, now even if Ranma was in another body he was still mentally a martial artist and noticed the movement it started and got out of the way. However the body wasn't use to these kinds of movements without warning and he tripped on the table behind him, landing poor Ranma right on Darkling's lap, who had yet to move from her chair as she hadn't expected this sort of reaction. Looking up a Hard-wear, all but ignoring him as he tried to stand back up was about to talk when he answer her question for her. "The chi tattoos."

Suddenly Ranma found himself out of Shadow's jacket and half his shirt pulled over his head. Hearing gasps Ranma removed the shirt and looked down at himself, the was a black panther tattooed on his chest, but the shade was wrong it looked faded as if it were being washed away, it was the same with the black wolf howling at a red moon of his left arm and the tribal dragon head on his right. "So what's the deal with the faded tattoo?"

"Ranma, right?" Seeing Ranma nod Hard-wear continued "Your not Shadow and his tattoo are disappearing they might reappear on his new body. Do you know how hard it is to get a sprit out of a body once it forms chi tattoos?" nods as he remember from Shadows life. "That why we all got them. And with Shadow having three sprit guards if that tattoos appear on the new body it'd take a Kami class blast to knock him out of the body. What I want to know is how the hell did you two end up in each others body's?"

Ranma rolled his eyes "Well isn't that the million dollar question, I say blame chaos-sama, that's what Shadow would have done." Ranma said as he pulled on his shirt. Looking around he looked at Darkling and Hard-wear and asked "So when do we eat?"

Darkling and Hard-wear both sweat-dropped, looking at Darkling, Hard-wear said "You know I see why Shadow likes him some much, they both think with there stomach." Darkling could only nod.

_Next morning in Ranma-verse_

Kasumi woke up with a yawn as she looked out her window; she had woken up before her alarm clock again, so she turned it off. 'Wow, what a beautiful morning. I wonder though was yesterday all a dream. Ranma becoming Shadow, getting all those fun clothes, getting doctor Tofu off my back? Well if it was it was a fun dre…' Kasumi had to stop her inner monolog as her foot step on someone sleeping on the floor beside her bed. She gasped and was about to scream, when she saw it was just Ranma. Then she remembered Shadow asking to sleep in her room to avoid Genma and the others in the night. Realizing she hadn't woke him up by stepping on him, she decided to see if teasing people was as fun as Shadow made it out to be.

Bolstering her courage she straddled in her night dress and laid her head next to his, kissing him on the cheek she whispered in to his ear huskily "Wake up sleepy head, you have work to do."

Shadow moaned in his sleep "Damn Emerald not another all-nighter! I have school in the morning" he then muttered something about "damned nyphos" and rolled over in his sleep. Now Kasumi was confused she didn't know wither to be embarrassed for being called an nypho, pissed that he thought she was someone else, or embarrassed that she was straddling a taken guy. The worst part was she DIDN'T want to get off of him. Looking down at her would be boyfriend she noticed some thing VERY off about his bare chest and arms, the were glowing and had pictures forming.

Shocked that this was happening she decide to for get the sleeping mans slip and stared at the images forming, oh his chest that was a depiction of a big ,light absorbing black panther, his right arm had black 'tribal' style dragon head, unfortunately his left arm was under him so she wasn't about to see what was on it however she could see some glow coming off of it. Hopping off of him she shook him awake quickly.

Forever the person to sleep till noon Shadow groggily looked over at her, "huh! What is it Kasumi? I'm tired."

"Shadow your arms are glowing!" Kasumi said franticly

Shadow's still sleepy mind work ever so slowly as he sat up and looked down at his arms noticing his chi tattoos starting to form he said "oh, man there just my chi tattoos coming back." starting to fall back into bed he realized just WHAT he had said. "NANI! SHIT!"

Kasumi Hand flow over his mouth as quickly as it could to muffle the sound. Looking around franticly and listening to make sure nobody was awakened by his outburst. When no noise was heard she hissed and him "SHHH! Do you want to wake everybody in the house up? Now what's wrong?"

Shadow nodding understanding that he had to be quiet. "These," motioning to the glowing tattoos "are chi/sprit tattoos. They work on a couple of level's: One, that so strength level, the lower then level the less odious they are and less detailed they are. Two: the show what you are, like I'm human, Dragon, Panther, & Wolf, there for I'm have all but the human depicted by my tattoos, some demons have like scratches or moons for tattoos and what not. Three: they act as safe guards against sprit attacks. See what I haven't told you yet, and was hoping to not have to tell you, was that me and my friends are a group of demon hunter's call the Demon Rights."

After a brief moment of being stunned Kasumi looked at him and said "You do realize that that sounds like a campaign for 'save the whales' or something right?"

Shadow just shrugged "It's a play on words, cause we right the demon wrongs, and read them the last rights. Like priests without the collars."

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "NOW that is lame."

Shadow stops and thought for a second. "You know, that's the something Darkling said."

"She was right. By the way who's Emerald?"

"My girlfriend."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"You never asked." It was at that exacted moment Kasumi did something she had never done before, she face faulted.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything here but the Other-verse characters. Warning this chapter has some really dark parts, and i'm not talking about Darkling.

Chaos-sama's heyday

_Other-verse_

"Okay let me get this straight. You guy's are demon hunters, that use sprit 'magic' to hunt down and kill whatever kills people. Regardless of what it is and who sent it." Both Darkling and Hard-wear, who were sitting across from Ranma, nodded. "And now you want me to fill in for Shadow, your 'wildcard' for the next mission, because he was the sprit powerhouse?" another nod "Do you have any idea how stupid you sound."

"You have Shadow's memories you tell us, how stupid it is. Besides with Shadow gone we're short a lot of power." Darkling countered.

"I may have Shadow's memories but I don't have his power. His greatest spells came when he fused all the sprits in his body to him all at once." Ranma reputed. To which Darkling growled and Hard-wear took on a down cast look. Confused Ranma asked "Did I say something wrong?"

Hard-wear shock his head, "Nah it wasn't you Ranma, it's just that Shadow's only fused all of them together three times in all the battles we've had, once they kidnapped Emerald, once they almost killed all of us, and once we took on one of the demon gods. All three times it resulted in Shadow's body going into a type of power overload and damn near killed him." he explained.

"We tried to make him stop doing it after the first time, but he wouldn't listen. He said that as long as we got out and lived then the cost of his life wasn't too high for him to pay. Of course Emerald slapped the shit out of him for saying that, but he still did it again anyway." Darkling finished. The whole time they were explaining this Ranma was having flashes of scenes, ones of big monsters attacking them and over whelming them with shear number. Images of a girl with long brown hair with pink highlights, pale green vest and pink skirt, and glow emerald green eyes. She was being held captive by creatures that looked like angels from the westerners religions but there eyes were solid white, he could hear the saying that if he wanted her to live he had to kill himself so they could start Armageddon. The last was just a REALLY BIG UGLY thing. It looked somewhat like a cross between a squid, a shark, and a hamster. It was the last thing that set Shadow off, Driver had been torturing him with the hamster dance after him being late for school again. One shot from Shadow's "Chaos Apocalypse Cannon" and the thing was ash, along with 50 mile radius of country side.

Shadow's ultimate form is when he fuses all the animal sprits into him at once and draws energy from everything around him at the same time. This allows him to access some extremely strong and destructive spells; however it comes at a great cost. The amount of energy needed to cast these spells starts to rip apart his body from the inside out. It also requires all the souls to be in the same mindset. One goal, such as save Emerald, protect his friends, kill the hamster. (Yes the hamster dance is maddening enough to do that)

After seeing the memories flash through his mind Ranma could only say one thing. "DDDDAAAMMMMNNNNNN! He blows shit up GOOOOD!" which made both Darkling and Hard-wear face fault.

_Ranma-verse, Tendo-Dojo_

Shadow sat in the dojo; around him were three transparent beasts. To his left was a large black wolf sitting on it hide legs it ice blue eyes glaring on Shadow. In front of Shadow a purple/black panther, who was calmly and lovingly gazing at her human it her golden eyes. The last and biggest was a western dragon, it was black but it's underbelly and the skin of it's wings were a bright red matching it's eyes. It had 6 horns and only its head, neck, and front paws were inside the dojo, the rest of its massive body seems to faze through the wall. Looking at his companions Shadow was the first to speak. "Although I haven't the slightest clue how you managed it, I'm really happy to see you three." The Panther purred and continued to gaze at Shadow, while the Wolf just scoffed.

It was the dragon that spoke first, despite his size and mean look his voice was calm and soothing to hear. "Shadow we are connected to your soul, regardless of what body you're in we had little trouble following you. The only reason we weren't here when you first woke up was the speed in which you were thrown from your body was to fast for us to keep up with."

The Panther stalked up to him next and purred as she rubbed up against him. "Yes! So don't try to run away again my sexy kitten." Shadow sweat dropped as the wolf growled.

Shadow looked at him funny for a second before addressing the Panther. "RIGGGHHHTTT whatever you say Pandora. Look I'm really thankful you guy's did come to find me, I wasn't feeling like a whole me." The dragon and Pandora, the Panther, nodded. But once again the wolf just scuffed. "Okay what's wrong with you Shade?" Shadow asked the grumpy wolf.

"Hell Panther Roar!" Shade rumbled out.

Shadow sighed "Do you want to know why I named the attack that?"

Pandora nodded, despite the fact that she was proud of the name, so did Shade. It was the dragon that voiced his answer though. "I most admit I'm curious as well."

Shadow nodded "Well it's because I consider each of you apart of me as you know." They nodded. He gestured to the dragon "Night you I consider you my mystical part, the oldest of us you're more magically inclined and wise. Pandora you my more animistic side, young and wild you are more physical and emotional. You however Shade are the most important of the three, not to say any of you aren't important, it's just that Shade it the roll of balance. You're not too emotional or mystical, you're what allows me to keep my sanity in the misted of my WAY to powerful chaos aura. That's why I was going to name the less magic attacks after Pandora, the balanced attacks after Shade, and the mostly magic attacks after Night."

Night nodded at the equal and logical way to name the attacks, Pandora was a little confused as weather to be insulted or complement at being called emotional. Shade however knew exactly how to react to his petty jealousy. He walked over and dropped his head on Shadow's lap. "I'm sorry for doubting you Shadow I should have known better."

Shadow just waved it off "Forget about it. We all give into emotions once in a while, some more then others. But nobody's invulnerable to them, not even me or Night. I may keep the darker ones in check, but if I didn't I wouldn't have attracted Pandora. At the same time had I let them roam free Night wouldn't have even bothered with me." Said two nodded when they were referred to. "Anyway on to business. As you know about my new attack I assume you've all finish you're scans?"

They all nodded and Pandora stepped forward first this time. "I've looked over the body and it's handling your and our Sprit's just fine. I did encounter another cat demon, apparently some idiot tried to train the host in the Neko-Ken." Shadow nodded and muttered "Genma" Pandora raised an eyebrow but left it for now. "Anyway it said that only if the body's Sprit could defeat it would it leave while leaving the power behind. The thing is it made whoever was in the body afraid of cats not the person themselves. I had to get rid of it other wise you wouldn't be able to look at me. The demon said the soul in this body so all of use attacked at once because we wanted you safe, the fight lasted three seconds and he was dead. You now have full access to the Neko-ken without the fear."

Shadow smiled and nodded "Thank you again my dear, and to you guy's as well. You three would be the best friends a guy could have, if I didn't consider you closed and more important then family. Oh and in case your wondering who did the cat fist training with was Ranma's father, Ranma is the name of this body." seeing his beasts expressions, that promised pain, the others had heard from Pandora what the cat fist was, Shadow smirked " Later I promise, now next."

Night looked up and spoke again in his calming voice, "I have looked into this body's system and the boy has many curses placed upon him. Only two of which were the Shape Shifting curse, and the water magnet. The others that I've been canceling out were placed by human hands. I do believe some of which were placed there by the one that trained him in the Neko-ken, because they are influence curses that make one easy to manipulate. I have also been trying be rid of the shape shifter be I haven't had much luck."

"Don't over load you're self Night I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that require my girl form. Oh and if you can't get rid of girl me just try to change the trigger from water to something else. But excellent work, I do, however, have a question."

Night nodded, "Go ahead and ask."

"You said I had influencing curses to make me easy to manipulate but I wasn't being manipulated by anyone. I even told off Nodoka and almost killed Genma, how is that them controlling me." Shadow asked.

"Well to tell you the truth they hadn't gotten a hold on you yet, most of them are subtle control. They designed for that person, Ranma you said, but you are a different person they weren't given time to adapt to your random shifts in personality. Oh yes and I'm putting up more safe guards so that they can't curse you anymore."

"That makes a lot of since thanks again Night. Now Shade what do you got for me?"

The wolf nodded and sat up again "Okay for starters my own scan was more for adaptation. Because of the Shape shifting curse this body was already altered to conduit magic through it, it's only a matter of switching the lines from body only to body & sprit. I've already started to do so and with the body design like this you can learn body magic other then shape shifting. With the ki reserves we might be able to try that flight technique you wanted to try. Also we've been being watch for most of this conversion."

Shadow listened and was thinking about that he was being told so he did even think enough to act surprised, he just sort of pointed to the corner where the dojo joined with the house. "Yeah Kasumi's listening over there and Nabiki was trying to listen in through her bugs but I shocked the room with enough ki to fry them without burning the house down. You can come out now Kasumi we don't bite."

Kasumi crept in to the room blushing at being caught so easily, said quietly and embarrassedly "You certainly have more interesting friends then Ranma did Shadow, and much bigger too."

Shadow chuckled and stood up "I do don't I. Come on guys I think Kasumi came to tell us that breakfast was almost ready and that we should go bath." with that he lifted his arm and the tattoos flared through his clothes and the animals jumped into him disappearing the moment they touched his skin. "Thanks for the heads up Kasumi." he then winked at her and headed to the bathroom.

As he entered the bathroom and did the whole clean up bit he kept his back to all the cameras in the room until he was male again. As he started to relax in the furo he heard a thumping upstairs "Akane-zilla is up." he muttered to himself and signed. Hearing her coming down the stairs he just knew where she was heading. As the pounding got to the door of the bathroom he yelled out as loud as he could. "AKANE I AM IN THE BATH DON'T COME IN ON ME!" he grinning as he was rewarded with some grumbles about perverts and taking the bath first. Closing his eye he ignored everything else and planed out his day. Standing up to dry off the door open and a naked Kasumi walked in on him. Not bothering to cover himself up he stared at her as she turned back from closing the door, when she catch sight of him Kasumi full body blushed. Shadow raised an eyebrow at her shocked look. "What? You wanted a look obviously, so why not just give it too you. I mean I know a put out the occupied sign and you were the one who sent me here in the first place so you knew I was here."

Kasumi stammered out an apologue, and started to try to open the door to leave, which was hard with her still staring at Shadow. Chuckling Shadow walked over to the door with a towel in hand opened it and left to get dressed, leaving a still blushing and naked Kasumi in his wake. Once outside the bathroom Shadow was still chuckling "Well that was fun, now off to school to mess with some more people."

_Other-verse_

After Ranma and the others had settled the whole fighting with them bit. IE they told him as long as he had Shadow's body he was honor bound to fight with them, he had a week to get himself use to his new body, they would also teach him sprit magic after he was bound to his sprit guardian. It would be extremely easy for him to learn to use it once he got a second soul bound to him because of Shadow's memories. Also with his martial art skills he'd start getting Shadow's body back in shape in no time flat.

As they had decided to get something to eat out of Shadow's HUGE stash of food, they were talking about random things, when Hard-wear asked a question that he had always really wondered about. "Ranma I've seen the show that's based on you life and I was wondering a few things."

Ranma still stuffing his face shrugged "Go ahead and shot."

"Okay so which of your girls do you want to marry?"

Ranma thought for a second, he could start yelling like he used to but these people didn't have anything to do with his old life, so why not. And with Shadow's life to help back him and calm him down he answered "Truth be told, I don't want any of them. I mean they're nice once the stop trying to marry me but I don't love any of them. Ukyo was my friend, I thought of her as one of the guy's, and I can't stop thinking of her as a guy even now that I know she's a girl. Shampoo is sexy and all but her ways are just so back water. I mean I want a girl that can defend herself, not a 'perfect Japanese' women that my mom wants me to marry, because despite what my dad say I believe women can fight just as well as guy's can if trained right. Unlike Akane that couldn't fight her way out of a wet paper bag. The Kunos are all insane enough said. And Akane well she's a spoiled rotten little bitch, the only reason I put up with her is that Kasumi's a sweetheart and I'd hate to see her hurt." Ranma blush as he realized they now knew he like Kasumi.

Hard-wear listened while he ate and Darkling didn't seem to care all that much. "Okay so why did you say to loved her when she almost died when you fought Saffron?"

Ranma perked up when he found this guy's knew about his exploits, only to remember that he wasn't in his body, and these guy's killed demons for a living. "Well I do sort of love her, but not in the marring way. I really don't care what she thinks she's become more like an annoying little sister to me. I mean you'd be heart broken to if you're little sister was dieing and you couldn't help her."

Hard-wear, having a little sister, understood that completely. "Well that's good to know, because if I know Shadow, and I think I do, when you get you're body back you're not going to have anymore fiancés."

Ranma didn't know wither to be happy or panic "He's not going to kill them is he?"

Hard-wear chuckled "No I don't think so. But he will make them wish they had never met him, and if he's got his Sprit's back Cologne and Happosai are in for one hell of a rough time ahead if they make him mad. Then there the fact that he needs time and money for him to work on a way home so Nabiki's so going to get a lesson in manors."

It was then that Darkling spoke "Oh and don't forget Shadow's view on honor. If Genma, Soun or Nodoka try to pull any shit about him marring anyone out of honor, they're going to get a lesson in honor. Being made a warrior by the elder's and having all the world leaders declare us earth's warriors has made him pretty up tight about what honor means. Hell I'm going to get a talking to about using honor to make you fight for us." Ranma grumbled about being told he had to fight but let it go. When he thought about it he really should fight anyway, it was a martial artist's duty to defend the weak.

Just as the were starting to relax Ranma felt something off, just then two arms wrapped around his neck and a perky voice declared from behind him. "Hun I'm home!"

Ranma 'eeped!' and both Hard-wear and Darkling had surprised looks on their faces and they said "Emerald?" Ranma had one thought 'oh shit!'

_Ranma-verse_

Shadow was walking to school Ranma style, he had Kasumi, as soon as she stopped blushing, redo the pigtail and even wore Ranma's clothes. The only thing about Shadow that Ranma would disapprove of was that Shadow was walking on the fence, whistling in female form. Nabiki had tried to sell him some hot water to turn back, but Shadow shot her down in a heartbeat saying, "Why bother I'll only get wet again anyway." that left poor Nabiki even more confused and convinced that something was up with 'Ranma'.

Once they were at school Kuno appeared as per-normal, but Shadow smirked instead of punting him as everyone expected. Faster then either Akane or Nabiki could see the smirking Shadow had disappeared and reappear on the wall to school. Then they heard him talk and were just plain scared of what was wrong with him. "Oh Kuno-baby we need to have a little talk. Please follow me." with that she was running away with Kuno drooling and chasing, a dainty but fast Shadow-chan.

As soon as everyone else, but Kuno, was out of sight Shadow stopped in a privet, but easily escapable, place. Kuno took all of two seconds to reappear with his old 'Pig tailed girl come into my arms.' bit. Shadow only grinned more. "Now Now Kuno-baby not yet. I've come to tell you something my dear; my brother has weakened the spell case on us."

Kuno stopped mid stride, as he had been heading to grab Shadow-chan in a hug. "Brother?"

Shadow hid his smile and started to look back and forth worriedly "Yes my older brother, Ranma. You see I know all about you attacking him thinking he was a sorcerer however you're only half right. Please keep what I'm about to tell you quiet, but me and my brother are both under spells just like Akane Tendo, but you have been attacking the wrong person to end the spells. The real sorcerer isn't Ranma but the people portending to be Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo. They even have Nabiki as there loyal slave that's why she's been leading you to attack Ranma not them. He would have been able to free us sooner had you not been attacking him. As it is my brother is taking me away from here so that he can protect me from their evil magic. Please once we leave they'll start to look for us but until Ranma has a way to protect himself from there magic we can't come back here. Please stop them from following us. And stop attacking my brother." Shadow-chan begged, the whole time trying his hardest not to laugh his ass off.

Kuno on the other hand had bought it hook, line, and sinker. "Fear not Pigtail girl now that the truth is known to me, I shall not attack your fearless brother any longer for him to have been under the spell of such magic and face me, only to try to break it and free you. I, The Blue Thunder, shall help him. Now come into my arm so that you may date with me."

Shadow-chan tried not to gag right there and then. Now being face to face with Kuno she saw why Ranma like to beat the hell out of him. But staying in character Shadow put a hand on her head "Whoa is me for I cannot. The pull of the magic is in the air and if I do not return to my brother soon I well be recaptured. Remember what I have told you of Genma and Soun, and their servant Nabiki Tendo." With that Shadow took off to look and find some hot water.

20 minutes later a male Shadow was outside the door to class holding buckets of water that he had Night starting to heat up encase them spilt. As he stood there he wondered what was going to happen next.

When Shadow was finally let into class it was English class and today was a lesson on speaking English. Shadow almost fell over at how bad some of the students were speaking, but he just had to keep reminding himself most weren't from Canada and had never had to speak English all their lives. When Ms. Hinako, in her child form, got to him she was surprised that he was awake. 'Ranma wake in class, are we about to be attacked?' "Mr. Saotome it's your turn please show us your English skills." most of the kids in the class laughed at that, that is until Shadow stood up and grinning.

"Sure thing teacher, but I got to know. What am I suppose to say. I mean I could talk all day but that doesn't mean I'll say what you want me to say now does it." Shadow's grin got bigger at all the dumbfounded expression. "Oh come on, I was on the road for ten years and didn't go to school, then I stop here and go to high school and get passing grades do you really expect me to be an idiot? I just didn't see the point in showing it. Oh yea Ms. Hinako I want to talk to you after class."

Confused beyond anything she's ever been, Ms. Hinako could only nod dumbly. Everyone else in class started to pull out pen and paper to write their last will and testament. Shadow decide he want to play a little more "Oh yea I'm not going to marry any of my fiancés so any girls that want a date and understand me and like me come to the Tendo dojo Saturday morning at 8am." and flashed one of Ranma's 'lady killer' smiles. All the girls that understood him started to whisper to those that didn't, all the girls in the room started to blush. This of course caused Akane to jump to a conclusion, and for once the right one.

With a flare of the battle aura and a battle cry of "RANMA NO HENTAI!" she whipped out her mallet and attacked. To bad for her Shadow was not Ranma and standing in front of the open window.

Shadow acting innocent screamed "AKANE NO!" made an after image in his spot and flashed behind her. With Shadow not standing there she ran right through him and out the window. Shadow pretended to try and catch her, of course he missed and she falls right to the ground. Shadow winced when he heard the spat. "Ah teach I don't think Akane well be joining us for the rest of the class. Should I call someone to take her to the doc's or would you like to join me while I take her, I REALLY need to talk with you."

Shaking her head to clear out the shock, Ms. Hinako saw some of the guy's looking up Akane's skirt drooling, she pulled her yen coin out and starting to drain them. Shadow had move and pulled a few girls with him, the moment he saw her move for her pocket. The moment she was an adult again she put the coin a way and nodded to Ranma. "I'll join you Ranma but I have to know how you learned English so quickly and are able to speak it better then I can."

Shadow grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "That will be a little hard to explain. But I'll try AFTER you do some things for me." Shadow grinned evilly knowing what kinds of rumor he had just started. Hinako raised an eyebrow at him; he chucked and waved her to follow.

The moment they were out of class Shadow had to start laughing. Hinako looked down at him saying. "You do realize how many rumors will be spread around after what you just said, right?"

Shadow grinned, "Yep! And I can tell that you've thought about it before Hinako-sensei."

She humped "If this is what you wanted then forget it, I'm a teacher and you're my student. It's not only wrong but I could loose my job for it. I thought you were better then this Ranma."

Shadow grinned even wider and he saw her blushing the whole time she said that. 'I knew she had the Ranma bug too.' "That's want make it so fun Hina-chan." he saw her blush even more and stumble in her step. Deciding he had had enough fun with her, for now, Shadow stared ahead and lost his smile. "However, this isn't want I wanted to talk to you about. I'm leaving and I don't want to just leave school behind, I need the high school equivalency tests. I'm also sick and tired of you always changing back and forth randomly. Though I love chaos I can see how it hurt's you not having any control over you adult form. Therefore I'm going to show you how to draw ki from the planet."

Now Ms. Hinako did lose her footing for that one. Not only had Ranma been joking with her about sex, he had also just said he was leaving and that before he did he was going to show her away to stay as an adult. "Ranma are you sure of all of this?"

Shadow stopped in his tracks, feeling that she was about to loose her form. "Close your eyes." she looked confused but did as she was told. Placing to fingers on her forehead and charging them with magic and Ranma's ki, he caste a draw spell on her so that she wouldn't have to think all the time she wants to draw ki in. "Okay envision a switch in you head, it's turned on, there fore you're an adult. Now turn it off." she did so and immediately changed in to her child form. "Way to go, now turn it back on." smiling and nodding she closed her eyes and changed back. "There you go now all you have to do is think of the switch and you go back and forth."

Hinako was in shock "H-H-HOW?"

Shadow smiled "The same way I know English. I'm Shadow. The new Ranma. But just call me Shadow."

"But how it shouldn't work that easily."

"Your right of course however to teach you the normal ways would have taken weeks so I implanted the knowledge into your mind with a trigger to work without much thought the switch you though up acts as that trigger."

"Magic." Hinako whispered in amazement.

"Kind of don't tell anyone I know it though other wise you well lose more then you've gained it's the way the gifts work, hurt the caser and whatever was fixed well become 3 times worse. Any…" Shadow was cut off when Hinako planted a full force kiss on his lips, pushing him against a wall. Once she finished all Shadow could say was "Wow. That wasn't expected." Hinako grinned a 'Shadow grin' and started to pull him away. 'Oh shit now what have I done' Shadow thought as he started to grab at any and all objects in the area. Shadow finally relented and whimpered "help."

It was at that moment that Kasumi had walked though the door to the school. She was in a house dress and carrying a bento, Shadow smile 'Yes Kasumi well save me.' "Kasumi help!" looking over Kasumi saw Shadow getting dragged into a closet by Ms. Hinako in her adult body. Gasping a little "Oh my." Kasumi ran over and got into the closet just before Hinako closed the door.

"Oh my! Ms. Hinako what on earth are you doing to Shadow-kun?"

Hinako spun around surprised that Kasumi had made it into the closet. "Oh, Kasumi dear you scared me. Well you see dear, Shadow here fixed me so now I don't have to turn into a child when I don't want to, so I thought since he isn't going to marry any of his fiancés I'd show him my thanks the best way a women can." she then grinned, showing that she really was a student of Happosai.

Kasumi smirked a smirk she had seen Shadow use a few times since he's been here. "Oh my Ms. Hinako that's not very nice." Shadow grinned, he'd been saved, and Hinako pouted. "You should really share." Kasumi finish as she pulled out a rope. Hinako almost jumped for joy, while Shadow lost all color.

Once again Shadow whimpered "Help me?"

2 hours later

Akane woke up with a pounding head ache; she was still in the hole she had made when she had fallen out of the window. Looking around she noticed nobody was around so she assumed that she most have hit Ranma before she tripped and fall out the window. With that in mind she headed to Doctor Tofu's he could help with the head ache and he'd tell her that she was right to pound on Ranma.

The door to the closet finally opened, out of it strolled two women, straightening their cloths and sporting huge stupid grins. Behind them came a ragged and disgruntled Shadow, his hair was a mess, his wrists had rope burn and his cloths was ripped to shreds. Looking over what was left of his cloth Shadow grumble and throw them into the nearest trash can before pulling some of his new cloths out of hidden weapons space. Pulling them on he left school to go get some food, the last thing we hear him say before he disappears out the door is "Fucking Nymphos".

Pushing the door open to the cat café, Shadow easily side stepped Shampoo's glomp and sat at a booth. Calling up both Shade and Pandora, Shadow scanned the room. 'Pandora, Shade can either of you tell me where the old ghoul is?' Pandora answered first, 'two feet behind you and to the left.' 'She looks like she's about to attack you with her staff' Shade followed with.

Sliding right at the last second, Shadow was treated to the sight of Cologne flying forward into the chair across from him. "And good morning to you too Elder." Shadow remarked with a grin.

Cologne didn't know what surprised her more, her missing an attack or Ranma calling her Elder instead of old ghoul. "Uuh, good after noon son-in-law." shaking herself out of her surprise Cologne concentrated on the job at hand. "So what brings you here today?"

Shadow kept his grin, "This is a restaurant isn't it. I'm here for food and to pay my tab." So saying Shadow pulled out about 1.5 million yen and laid it on the table in front of Cologne. Cologne, not being use to Ranma not insulting her, as well as him paying not doing his normal eat and run, face faulted. "You know you people really shouldn't do that, it looks like it hurts."

Ignoring the jab, Cologne got to her feet and stared at him, holding her staff to attack, she asked in a menacing voice. "Who are you and what have you done with Ranma?"

"My name is Shadow R. Chaos, and I've kidnapped Ranma's body to have sex with as many random women as possible." Shadow countered, counted to five in his head then fell to the floor laughing. Everybody in the room developed sweat drops at Shadows antics, once he stopped Shadow got back into his seat and wiped a tear from his eye. "Whoa I needed that after the shitty day I've had. Okay look I'm still the same old me old ghoul." Shadow grabbed her staff a second before it was imbedded in his head. "I've just got a few bucks from street fights, so I figured I'd pay back the money I owe you from all my snack and dashes."

Cologne didn't know what to be more impressed by, the fact that he stopped her staff as if it was nothing or that he took what he knew and started to make a living with it. "Okay, son-in-law what can I get you today?"

Shadow resisted the urge to smack her for calling him that, he had earned it with the old ghoul crack. "Could you get me 5 zebra ramen and 3 glasses of blood wine please Cologne."

Both Mosses and Shampoo had sweat drops and looked confused at the order, Cologne however eyed him carefully. "Son-in-law are you sure that's what you want?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm sure that's what I want, but I'd rather you didn't call me son-in-law Cologne. I'm trying to stop calling you old ghoul would you please return the favor."

Cologne nodded, "Okay, I'll try Ranma; however we don't have any Blood wine left. I was going to start a new batch tonight; will fresh blood be okay for now?"

Shadow shrugged "That's what I wanted in the first place, but with my teases being frond upon by most I started drinking blood wine." Cologne bounded away, with Shampoo following close behind, something with up with her Arien and she needed to know what. Mosses on the other hand walked up behind Shadow intend on stabbing him in the back with a knife. As soon he was in arms range however he found himself on the floor with a foot on his neck and his knife in Shadow's hand. Shadow looked at the knife and started to pick it finger nails with it, "Morning Mos Tus"

"Let me up so I can kill you Saotome." Mosses demanded.

"Well that wouldn't be very smart now would it?" Shadow countered not even looking at him.

"I won't let you have my Shampoo"

"You can have her."

Mosses was about to retort when he stopped "What?"

Shadow imbedded the knife into the table and looked at Mosses "Hold still." he then started chanting. "Darkness I embrace thy, the void is my home. To chaos I'm bound, and shadow's I'm found. Night come alive, blindness unbinds." By the time the chant was finished Shadow was covered in a deep black aura with blue swirls in it. He reached out and touched his hands over Mosses eyes, the aura then seeped into Mosses eyes. When the glow was gone Shadow let Mosses up, he then reached out and remove his glasses. "There how's that?"

Mosses stared dumbfounded, not only had someone cured his blindness, but it was his worst enemy that had done it. "Uuuh thanks. Ummm, why did you do this?"

Shadow shrugged, "To show there's no hard feelings, look I don't want to marry Shampoo, don't get me wrong it not that she not pretty. It's just I'm not the type of person that could stand to live in a small village in the middle of nowhere, where I'm not aloud to practice my arts. I'm not the sit at home type, hell I'm starting to pull Kasumi out of the house more often because I don't think anyone should be forced into that kind of life. It they want it that's one thing but it not my thing."

Now Mosses was really confused his worst enemy was making sense. Sitting down across from him and stared. "I see why the old bat asked who you were now; you're not acting like yourself Saotome."

"Please don't call me that, that name is Genma's. And all it ever did was caused me trouble. I'm going to drop it and leave my past behind. I'm leaving everything, hopefully that'll give you enough time to find what you're looking for in Shampoo." Mosses nodded, in understanding. Both were aware that Cologne and Shampoo were watching them. "I was thinking about heading over to Canada, I hear it's quiet over there. I with so much area it'll be hard for anyone to find me."

Mosses looked at him confused, he knew that Cologne could hear them, and he knew that Shadow knew it too. Shadow had pointed to where Cologne and Shampoo had peeked out after he was standing again. He didn't know if they knew Ranma had just returned his eye sight or not but he'll figure that out later. "So why tell me that, I still have to kill you to impress Shampoo."

"Because, despite our rivalry, I consider you a friend. Now that I'm ending all of the engagements I want to end the blood rivalry's and go back to friendly ones. I've already got rid of Kuno and Ryouga is on his way to Akane. I'm going to just leave Ukyo were she is for now, she wouldn't understand my feelings towards her. As for Shampoo, I respect your clam for her heart, so she's all yours to chase."

Mosses with his new for respect for this Ranma ask "What are your feelings for the girls?"

This had everybody that could hear them on the edge of there seats. "Well Akane's a bitch. Point blank, I fought for her all those times out of respect for her sister, Kasumi. Up at Saffron's fight I had thought of her as a little sister that was about it. Now I REALLY don't want to marry my sister, would you?" Mosses chuckled a bit and shock his head. "The Kunos are all nuts, enough' said. Ukyo well she was a friend, and I look at her like one of the guy's, I can't see myself dating her, never mind marriage. As for Shampoo, no offence intended to you, but she's coming on to me like a drunken hore. Not what I look for in a girl." Mosses was a little ticked at the 'hore' bit but when he thought about it that was what she was acting like.

Shampoo didn't wait long enough to come to that conclusion; she just jumped out at him. "WHAT YOU MEAN SHAMPOO ACT LIKE HORE!"

Shadow grinned "Um miss I asked for the Zebra Ramen not the tit surprise."

Shampoo stopped "what you mean Arie-n?"

Shadow pointed to her chest "You're tit's hanging out." Shampoo looked down and sure enough one of her tits was exposed. She 'eeped' and covered herself up before running off. "Well that was easy." Mosses just groaned.

"I'll go get your meal. By the way I like you pants but from what I've heard you always use to wear silk Kun Fu pant not black jeans." Mosses said as he stood up.

Shadow shrugged. "My normal pants were torn off when I was attacked today, I needed some replacements."

After eating Shadow walked out, he'd been feeling off since he had fixed Mosses's eyes. Night had tried to warn him about using magic after that whole Kasumi/Hinako thing. 'Fucking nympho's' but he needed Mosses on his side for what was about to happen. Feeling really drowse now Shadow opted to Fuse with Pandora so that he could make it back to sleep off the fatigue. However just as he was about to finish fusing he was hit with cold water, now everyone knows that two types of magic shouldn't be mixed if at all possible, so what happened next was not to be expect but was explainable. As soon as the fusing finish Shadow now had a new body to replace his male human. He was still male but now he was a were-panther.

He was 6'10 and a half, lean muscular frame, razor sharp claws and piercing golden eyes. The weirdest thing for Shadow was now he had a tail. Realizing what had happened he dropped the fusion and breath easy that he was human again, however there was one side effect. Looking back he saw that he still had the tail. Shadow had mental over load, his eyes roll back in his head and he fainted.

_Other-verse_

Ranma almost had a heart attack. "EMERALD! What are you doing here?"

Emerald pouted cutely "I missed you. But if you don't want me here I'll leave." She put her hands on he her hips to accent her point, after stepping away from them. She was in a skin tight pink belly shirt, black open vest, black mini skirt and high heel shoes.

Ranma cracked almost instantly under her cuteness ray "NO no no, that's not it. It's just we weren't expecting you for a few weeks, and I was planning on going on a little trip while you were gone."

Emerald started bouncing up and down in her overly happy way, which leads Ranma to start drooling as he watched. Emerald smiled as she saw this thinking he was Shadow, who in her opinion was one of the people allowed to drool at her. Darkling chuckled as Hard-wear was trying hard not to fall over laughing. Darkling decided that it was time to have some fun with Ranma. "Hey Emmi I think you should stop. Shadow had a little accident, run a little sprit scan on him and you'll see what I mean."

Emerald stopped bouncing, much to Ranma's dismay, and looks confused. "Huh?" Darkling smirked. Deciding it was better not to ask Emerald stared intently at Ranma for a few seconds before scrambling backwards and disappearing before everyone's eyes. "AHHHHH! Who are you and what happened to my Shadow!"

Darkling fall backwards laughing her ass off while Ranma was whipping his head around looking for the girl that had just disappeared on him. Hard-wear sighed in exasperation "You really shouldn't scare her like that Dark." he then looked at what seemed to be empty air. "It alright Emerald he's not going to hurt you. Ranma here is as much a victim of this accident as Shadow is. He and Shadow have somehow switched bodies, although I have no idea how or why. As for you Ranma, calm down Emmi here is like us, she's had the sprit link with an animal's sprit. But unlike us she's not a full time demon hunter, mostly because Shadow would have a conniption fit if she was ever hurt. She's link with a mouse sprit, it makes her very fast, sneaky, and hyperactive, in more ways then one." Emerald came out of nowhere behind him, blushing atomic red, and slapped him in the back of the head. "He he he, anyway she's going out with Shadow. How a mouse ended up dating someone that's part cat, part wolf, and part big lizard I'll never know."

Darkling growled at the last part "Who you calling big lizard you dumb mutt. The way you say it, it sounds like he's related to Godzilla or something."

Hard-wear's eyes changed from blue to gold and he growled like the wolf he was "Who you calling a mutt you little newt. So what if I call his dragon a big lizard that's what he is."

At this point both Ranma and Emerald had large sweat drops running down the back of there heads. Ranma was the first one to speak "Good god. Are the always like this?" Emerald nodded, as Darkling and Hard-wear were in a staring/growling contest with each other. "It's going to be along day." Emerald nodded again.

_Ranma-verse_

Shadow woke up in a sleeping bag next to a campfire. Looking around he saw Ryouga sitting next to the fire cooking something to eat, Ryouga looked over at him and sort of grinned. "Oh good you're awake. When I saw you in the park I was going to kill you for the hell that you caused me but then I got a better look at you and it looked like you saw hell to. But I do have a question, when did you get a tail?"

Shadow looked at him confused for a second then reached under the cover of the sleeping bag while sitting up. There it was, all black furry three feet of it. "Ah fuck, I was hoping it was all a dream. More like a nightmare." Shaking his head he got up and walked over to the fire Shadow sat across from Ryouga and sighed.

Seeing Ranma like this was different for Ryouga, he was use to the cocky and annoying Ranma not this depressed and quirky one. "You look like you didn't just see hell it attacked you. What happened?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me how long you did walk with me before you stopped?"

"About 30 minutes why?"

"Okay so we're 30 minutes lost. Hmmmm." 'Night I need you to run a curse scan on Ryouga over there, and Pandora run a body scan, and I DON'T want to hear anything perverted out of you.' "Okay Ryouga hold still this isn't going to hurt." Shadow said as he got into a meditative sitting position. Ryouga looked at him confused, and a little untrustingly.

"What are you do…. WHAT THE FUCK!" The last part came out when a HUGE dragon and a Large Panther jumped from Shadow's body and surrounded him. They were both pure black, the Panther stood the size of a small car and had glowing golden eyes locked on him. The Dragon was HUGE, it's head alone was the size of a pick up truck, and that wasn't counting it six horns that were each easily as long as it's head, it had piercing, glowing red eyes that made you feel little and unimportant. "Uuuh, Please don't eat me."

Imagine Ryouga's surprise when the both started to laugh at him, then the Dragon looked at the pseudo-Ranma and started talking to him in what sounded like a bunch of growl-like words that Ryouga had no idea how to translate, which for Ryouga was amazing. After being lost all his life, Ryouga became a translation genius. He could speak almost every language out there, and the only two he couldn't speak very well were Russian and German. To his further surprise Ranma replied in kind, then he spoke to the Panther in Perfect English, this he could understand and he listened intently " Oh Pandora what did you get from your scans?"

"Well he's in perfect health, however most of the curses that Night saw are ingrained into his body and changed his body to make sure that would stay in effect. Like his curses to always stay lost, he should have adapted to it by the time he was 7 years old and for the most part he did, so the curses changed his body to cause a random teleport effect. He's also a genius in more then just languages, if I'm reading this right his entire family each has enough intelligent to rival Einstein, and the person that cursed them was jealous of them that's why he keeps blaming Ranma, it's the curse. His curses work together as long as he's intent on blaming Ranma the teleporting curse well always leads him there." Pandora explained as she sat down and looked at Shadow, 'You are bigger then him too.'

Shadow ignored the hungry look he was getting from Pandora and looked at Night, he spoke again in the dragon's language "Hey Night what can you do for him?"

Night looked back at Ryouga and then at Shadow "Well I can brake most of the curse's and if we awaken his animal Sprit I can do to him like what happened to us, however, he'll never be able to have any serous fights without changing into his hybrid form."

Shadow nodded 'Shade can you scan Ryouga and tell me what his Sprit is before we awaken it?'

Shade too jumped from inside of Shadow his ice blue eyes staring intently down on Ryouga. Shade was in his larger form as well. He stood the size of a 1 ton pick up truck. Ryouga would have pissed himself had he not picked up for Shadow's conversation with the Panther that they were looking at his curses. Almost like they were trying to find cures for him. That fact, although it did keep him in place, didn't make the looks any less intimidating.

Shade looked back at Shadow. "I have found his Sprit beast. He's a pup, which explains his temperament."

Shadow nodded then spoke to all his sprits "Thank you all. I'm going explain what I'm offering to Ryouga here and then, if he agrees I ask for your help to help cure him of most of his curses. Do you mind?" They all agreed to help and jumped back in to Shadow before he addressed Ryouga again. "Okay Ryouga…"

Before he could explain any further Ryouga cut him off. "You want to cure my curses?" Ryouga asked in shock.

"uh, Ya I do. How did you know that?"

"I may not have understood what you and that dragon were saying but I can speak English. What was with those animals anyway? I've traveled the world, and the only place with animals that big was in Orochi's forest, and even then they weren't night black. And their eyes." Ryouga shuddered remembering the piercing look of there eyes.

Shadow chuckled a bit. "They were my Sprit beasts. And they had to look at you like that to see inside of you. They all have a special power, the Panther Pandora, has power of body. She's super strong and fast. The Dragon, Night, has power of Magic, he can identify and use almost any magic he comes in contact with, he has even create some magic's never even seen before. Then there's the Wolf, Shade, he's the balance in me, he's both magic and body, he's both strong and smart. What he lacks in strength compared to Pandora he makes up for in resistance to magic and the ability to case spells, although he's nowhere as strong in magic to Night he's not dependent on magic either. Best of both worlds so to say."

Ryouga was awed at the fact that his rival had such powerful ability at his disposal. "Whoa. That's incredible, but stop bragging." Ryouga growled.

Shadow put up his hands to prevent a fight. "NO. You misunderstand I'm not bragging, I'm explaining. You see I had them all scan you, and Night told me that most of the curses are an easy fix and we even have come across a queasy fix for Jusenkyo, but it's not a full cure. And for every cure there's a price to pay, some higher then others." Shadow spoke louder when he was telling about the prices.

Ryouga was about to jump up and down at the not being a pig again until Shadow almost yelled that there was a price to pay. "What kinds of price are we talking about Ranma?"

"First off the name's Shadow not Ranma. Shadow R. Chaos. Secondly for the prices, when ever magic is use a price must be paid. Jusenkyo seals a soul in it to create the spring hence the spring of drowned Akane wouldn't have lasted more then a few years with the soul fragment it had and as soon as the spring ran out so will those cursed by it. Anyway that's beside the point. The first price that you must pay is that you'll be linked to me, if turn against me the magic well turn against you. Second is when we have to awaken your animal sprit in order to CHANGE the Jusenkyo curse. We can't just get rid of it the magic is too strong, however we can change the curse and it won't be triggered by water anymore."

Ryouga was liking it so far, he was always around Ranma anyway, so what if he couldn't attack him anymore, sparing was still alright, and Ranma errr, Shadow was giving him Akane anyway and fixing a lot of his problems. "Okay so far, but what well the change be into and what will the trigger be?"

'Well I'll be when he clams down he really is smart.' "Okay first question first answer, you'll change into a hybrid form of your sprit beast, which Shade told me was a young wolf. The trigger well be your temper or a life or death situation. Point blank you'll be a sort of were wolf that isn't allergic to silver." Shadow sat back and waited for Ryouga to consider what his options were.

Ryouga was liking this so far, the one time he helped Ranma without persuasion, he was being offered a cure to being a pig and a super form that was controllable as long as he controlled his temper to replace it. Then he stopped, 'Wait that panther, Pandora I think her name was, said that my body did a random teleport because of the curse I had. What is he going to do about that?' "Hey Ran, Shadow. Pandora, I think that's her name, was saying something about my body doing random teleports because of my lost curse what are you going to do about that?"

Shadow blinked "You know I had almost forgotten about the teleporting. Well Night was going to fix you getting lost so I guess it'll be a natural ability that you'll have. Hell once were done you'll be able to teleport us back to the Tendo's in the morning so I can get at Nabiki's files and destroy all blackmail she has on everyone. Hell she has blackmail in there on both you and me. And I want rid of it." Ryouga nodded at that. He wanted rid of it too.

"Okay so when do we start? I'm willing to be linked to you in anyway you need as long as you're helping me."

"Deal, for about three weeks we're going to have to deal with each other's thoughts, you'll know everything I know and I'll know everything you know. You'll also have to come with me when I leave Friday." Ryouga nodded. As soon as he did Shadow closed his eyes and his Sprit beasts came out of him and started circling the two of them.

_Back at the Tendo Dojo_

Nodoka was sitting in the room she was sharing with her husband. She hadn't seen her son since he had declared her unfit to honor their contract with. At first she was outraged at his decision but once he had left and she thought about what he had said it started to dawn on her that he was right. 'What kind of mother would what her own son to kill himself? I let Genma talk me into such a hair brained scheme. Then, even after seeing all the dishonoring to our name he's done, I still try to push Ranma to honor his deals? What have I become? Does he really see me as bad as Genma?' Nodoka silently cried to herself as she absently listened to Genma and Soun plan on how to take Ranma back under their control.

She had just pulled the blankets over her and was about to go to sleep when the door to their room opened. As soon as it opened she could smell the Sake wafting off of Genma. As she pretended to be asleep she could hear him stumbling over to her, she was about to reach for her Katana when she saw that she had left it over by the door. "Woman wake UP!" he yelled, as he kicked her in the chest.

Coughing as she stopped sliding she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "No Genma please." she begged hopping he wouldn't do it again. Normally she would have just drawn her blade to scare him off until he sobered up, then he would be too afraid to try something like this.

Genma just kicked her again "Shut up woman! You'll do as I say and like it." he then proceeded to reach down and tear off her kimono. The whole time she cried, hopping that someone would come and help her. 'What kind of monster did I leave my son with for all these years' she thought as Genma repeated the first time they got drunk together. Back then she was to afraid of what her father would think of what happened that she didn't tell him and eloped with Genma.

At Shadow and Ryouga's camp

Ryouga was marveling at the fact that he wasn't changing with cold water and he was bathing in a steam near their camp. "Now remember Ryouga, you may not change with water but if you loose you temper at any point you'll still change into a werewolf now. On the bright side you wouldn't have to worry about loosing you clothing of people trying to eat you." Shadow said as he finished packing up the camp site. "Now if you'll please stop playing I'd like to see how well you teleporting is."

Ryouga smiled as he hopped out of the water smiling ear to ear. Closing his eyes he walked up to Shadow without looking. Once he was two feet in front of Shadow he reopen his eyes "Sure no problem. Where did you want to go?"

Shadow, who had been smiling at the happy Ryouga, frowned at that thought. "The Tendo Dojo."

"Oh you want to make up to Nodoka, for what you said to her?" Ryouga asked solemnly. He had known as soon as Shadow had stopped smiling what he wanted to do. Though the linking, Ryouga knew everything about Shadow that Shadow knew about himself. The other world, how he learned about them from Anime. All the other anime that was out there and how Shadow had stumbled on to a way to view other worlds with his computer. Even thought Ryouga had all the details of the info he couldn't make heads or tails of the complicated stuff.

Like wise Shadow had seen all the stuff Ryouga had gone through the contently being lost, meeting Ranma for the first time being, sort of weird but good friends. The feelings of abandonment when Ranma wasn't there for the dual. The pain of betrayal which lead him to hunt for Ranma, he really didn't want to kill Ranma just make him feel as betrayed as Ryouga himself had felt. That and to beat him up for leaving the dual even though he knew that Ryouga would get lost. Ryouga now had Ranma's memories as well, because Shadow had them. After seeing and feeling what Ranma had felt in his life time he felt REALLY bad about adding to his pain. Now with the pig curse gone he had nothing to blame on Ranma and just wanted to ask for his forgiveness.

Shadow nodded his head. "Yeah, just because I feel that she's got some screws lose doesn't mean I have the right to fuck with Ranma's mom like that." Ryouga nodded in understanding, of both points. He really didn't see anything wrong with what Shadow had said to any of them. Although he did still chuckle a bit at the pranks Shadow pulled on some of the people they knew. After though Shadow's eyes he didn't like Akane that much anymore, but he still wanted to get to know her and see if she was as bad as Shadow made her out to be in his thoughts of her. Focusing on Akane's image that he made in his mind Ryouga teleported the just outside of the Dojo doors.

Ryouga was about to say something when Shadow slapped his hand over his mouth. "Shhh! Do you hear that?" Ryouga stranded to listen then looked confused. "Get your wolf to help, I can hear crying. It's coming from inside." Ryouga linked with his wolf a little bit to improve his hearing. As soon as he did he too could hear a women crying and the sounds of flash meeting flash. He was about to ask what was going on when he spotted Shadow half way up the stairs already and moving FAST.

Shadow hadn't waited for Ryouga to listen with his new senses. He KNEW what he was hearing, he had hear and seen it many times in his own world. A VERY unfriendly world. Someone was being Raped, although he wasn't willing to do it with Kasumi and Hinako. They weren't really violent about it. The worst that had happened to him was rope burn from being tied up. No, what was happening inside was BY FAR worse, She wasn't willing and he was taking it out on her because of it. Smashing through the door Shadow spotted them, his new tail lashing side to side. Genma was on top of a naked Nodoka, who had a black eye, busted lip and broken nose. Shadow could smell the sake in the air. Looking on at how she was acting Shadow could tell this wasn't the first time this had happened, not even bothering to ask Shadow ran across the room and kicked Genma out the window.

Grabbing a blanket from the floor, he throws it at Nodoka and then followed the soon to be dead man out the window. As soon as he had left the window Ryouga had reached the door to see Shadow chasing Genma and the beat up Nodoka in the corner of the room crying to herself. Ignoring the Shouts from Akane's room to keep it down Ryouga slowly walked over to the woman. "Shhh! It's okay now the bad man won't hurt you anymore." he said as soothingly as he could and he slowly hugged her to him gently.

"I deserve this; I've been a bad mother and an undutiful wife to my husband. This is my fault." Nodoka cried into Ryouga's chest. "He said so himself. Genma said that if I had been better Ranma would have married Akane and he wouldn't have to hit me." Akane, who couldn't sleep with all the banging outside, was at the door just in time to hear the last part about what Genma had said. She blanched, Ryouga for his part was seething as he mentally told Shadow what she was saying, he was also getting satisfied as he mentally saw the beating Genma was getting. Ryouga let off a sigh as Nodoka had finally cried her self to sleep, laying her down in bed Ryouga left the room, with the door destroyed when Shadow enter all he could do was go down stairs and watch as Shadow finished with Genma.

Shadow wasn't playing around anymore, after seeing that he wanted to kill Genma then and there but it wouldn't be enough. He was at the moment trying to decide what to do to him. Ryouga and him were mentally trying to decided as he just keep beating on him until a decision was made, they were at a toss up between wither to kill him or castrate him. Neither could decide, finally he stopped the one sided slaughter and dragged what was left of Genma to the side of the house where the sliding doors to the dinning room were. Once he got there the whole house was awake and staring at him. Well Ryouga was glaring at what he was dragging behind him, and Akane was just looking incredible between the not winded pseudo-Ranma and the blood pulp that was his father.

Kasumi was the first to find her voice. "Shadow-kun what did he do to have you to do that to him?" she asked as she pointed to the blood stained panda behind him.

"Yes Saotome what was so important that you felt you had to wake us all up while you beat him?" Nabiki ask irritated. Soun only nodded.

Shadow Growled as he dropped the panda and nodded that Ryouga could have a go at him if he wanted, which Ryouga did. "I take it none of you looked in on my mother then?"

Only Akane answer in a meek voice. "I have" Shadow look at her "And!" still meekly "I don't blame you. I wouldn't blame you if you kill him."

Everyone else gasped, except Ryouga who was now beating on the panda shaped lump in the back yard. "I still might it Ryouga doesn't do it for me." Shadow then looked at the horrid faces of the others. "I walked in on that thing Beating and raping my mother you tell me how to react?"

Soun, being an idiot, ask incredibly "And you think that justifies killing him?"

Shadow didn't even bat an eye lash as he answer simply "Yes." Looking back over into the yard he continued "and from what I can see Ryouga agrees with me." Almost to prove his point Genma-panda landed in the door way and what looked like a very long fall. "Hmmm, what to do with you. Should I kill you or not?" Shadow asked as he stared at the twitching body.

However the decision was taken on of his hands. "Not" everyone turned and looked at the door way were Nodoka stood in a blanket holding her Katana. "He has tainted me but I'll forgive him. I only beg that want I'm about to do will gain me the same forgiveness from my son that has proven himself a better man them his father." with that she raised her Katana to stab herself.

Shadow on the other hand wouldn't have any of that, not even from a rape victim. Fused with Pandora, forgetting about the whole Shape change with the fusion, he raced over to her side and grabbed the blade from her before she even got near her stomach. "I never forgive those that give up in the game of life Mother. You want my forgiveness for what you tried to do to me. Start by getting rid of that 'thing' that you call a husband and start a new life for your self. When I get back we'll talk about this more."

Everyone was staring at him scare, except for Kasumi and Ryouga. Kasumi got one waif of the Pheromones Shadow new form was putting out and decided that she should give Ms. Hinako another call. Ryouga wanted to start laughing at Shadow's dumbfounded expression as he tried to figure out what was going on, deciding he wasn't going to figure it out before someone had a heart attack he told him. "You're in one of your hybrid forms Shadow."

Shadow did a "Huh?" and looked himself over. 'Eeeped!' that Ryouga was right he let go the fusing and changed back to normal. Kasumi was in shock that Ryouga had called him Shadow not Ranma. 'Does he know about Shadow? And why is he so friendly with him?'

Akane came out of her shock and decide that she was the strongest there for had to protect everyone. With a battle cry of "RANMA YOU FREAK!" She pulled out her mallet and tried to attack only to be stopped by two people never to stop her. Namely Kasumi and Ryouga. "What are you doing? I have to bash the freak and protect the family."

Kasumi sighed but Ryouga growled, just barely controlling his temper, 'So Shadow was right, she does just jump to random conclusions. Lets see how bad it is.' "Why do you think he's a threat to your family? Because he looks like a half cat half human?" Akane nodded smiling that Ryouga was starting to see her point. "So because he's a little different you want to beat him with your mallet?" Akane smile got bigger as she nodded more and started to prepare her mallet. "Okay Akane, I'll let you in on two like secrets it was Jusenkyo that did this to him and he's not the only one here that has been Changed" as he finish he let his temper go and transformed into his werewolf form. Letting out a howl as he finished the changed he glared at her. "So tell me Akane am I a freak? A threat to your family? Even though both me and Ranma have protected you every time you got yourself in trouble. Even though we fought off Genma as he was beating and RAPING NODOKA!" Ryouga's yells shook the walls.

As Ryouga took care of them Shadow did a quick check on Ranma's mom before disappearing upstairs into Nabiki's room. Minutes later he had every bit on black mail she had on everyone, except for the Kunos. He even dropped a few magnets on into her computer after take out the hard drive, and rewiring it so that it would explode the next time she turned it on. With that taken care of, he reappeared next to Nodoka downstairs. Checking her over once more he took her katana and put it behind his back, she had only fainted from shock. Lifting her up, he started walking to the door. "Come on Ryouga lets take her home, then we'll find some where to crash ourselves. Oh and calm down would ya I think walking around town with a Werewolf would draw a lot of attention that I don't need at the moment." nodding his head Ryouga changed back before giving everyone but Kasumi one last glare and fallowed Shadow out into the streets.

As they walked down the street Ryouga was fuming, "I can't believe her. Attacking just like that! She could have hurt Nodoka. Doesn't she have any control?"

Shadow just chuckled. "This from the man who would attack Ranma the moment he saw him?" Ryouga blushed a little bit at the jab. "Anyway let's just get Ranma's mom home, and…" Shadow stopped dead and then started looking back and forth.

Ryouga slide into a defensive stance "Yo Shadow what's up?"

Shadow listened for a second then he answered "Kasumi's about 20 feet behind us and trying to run and catch up, but she's carrying a lot of bags. Cologne is in that tree in front of us on the other side of the road along with Shampoo. And Kodachi is in the tree about 10feet in front of us trying to ambush us." he said in a hushed tone. Ryouga looked around confused as to how Shadow could tell that. Sighing when he saw that Ryouga still wasn't using his wolf to improve his senses. "Ryouga you have to use you're wolf, that's what he's there for. He'll get board if you don't use his powers, it's not like cheating to get a power up because with the new power come new responsibilities you have to fight greater fight and defend everyone until Ranma comes back to help you." Ryouga nodded and attached the wolf to him. Just like last time he did it in the woods his senses came alive. Everything around him became brighter, even though it was the dead of night; it was like daylight to him.

Looking to the places that Shadow had pointed out he saw them. Ryouga saw them were watching them, while he watched them. 'Well that's a confusing thought.' Nodding to Shadow they sat back and waited for Kasumi to catch up, as soon as she did Ryouga's mouth hung open. He knew it was her from the smell he smelt back at the Dojo, that and with Shadow's link telling him how to tell the different between smells. But looking at her now one wouldn't even think it was her. She was decked out in her Goth outfit again, and carrying bags of clothing that she and Shadow had got the day before.

Seeing that she was really weighted down, Shadow grabbed all the bags and throw them into hidden weapons space with one hand while holding his pseudo-mother in the other. Grinning that he had an idea "Follow me." Shadow lead Kasumi and Ryouga in to an ally next to them. Pulling Nodoka's Katana he focused on his magic, soon the blade was glowing black. With quick slash into a shadow and a cry of "SHADOW SLIP!" a tunnel formed in the shadow. "Lets go I don't feel like dealing with those nimrods out there." with that Shadow lead the others into his teleport spell.

The tunnel had just closed itself when Kodachi and Cologne landed in the ally.

Shadow and his friends exited the tunnel at the Saotome house hold. Kasumi was in awe at the display of magic, where as Ryouga was impressed that the teleport was so accurate. Shadow however was tired. Awakening Ryouga, beating Genma to death ten times over while using his magic to keep him alive so he could feel the pain, the fusing and defusing, moving at super speeds to take away all Nabiki's blackmail and now a long distance teleport really drained his body to the max. As soon as he was out of the tunnel Shadow fell flat on his face in a DEEP sleep.

_Other-verse_

Ranma lay in Shadow's bed staring at the ceiling over his head, Emerald had opted to sleep at Darkling's apartment after the awakening. 'Good grief, my life is fucked up.' he thought as he went over everything that had happened today, while absently rubbing his new tail. Looking down he had to smirk. "Well at least when this is all over I know that I'll have left my mark on this place." after he had got here he had discovered that his fear of cat's had greatly diminished, he was weary of them but not afraid anymore.

That all changed in the Awakening. Ranma was weary at first, and after he started to see what his was linked to he almost flipped. Ranma's soul was linked to a truly legendary animal, not that he cared he just wanted it to back away, see Ranma's soul beast was a Black Tiger. The massive night black beast was the size of a 1 ton pickup truck, the same size a Shadow wolf Shade. Its Black fur was contrasted with blood red strips all the way along. But the thing that was really messed up was that the moment tiger was fused to Ranma's soul and started to soothing his fear, Ranma's new body shifted into a Hybrid form just like Ryouga and Shadow. Ranma's hybrid form was just over 7 feet tall and had blood red strips all the way down his body. His mussels weren't as defined as Shadow's or Ryouga's but Shadow didn't work out as much as they did.

Ranma screamed and fell backward, accidentally releasing the fusion as he did. As soon as he hit the floor he was human again, except that he too now had a tail. A long black tail with red strips on the back.

Back at the present Ranma planed on getting his new body into shape once he woke up tomorrow. With that thought in mind Ranma closed his eyes he fell into a deep slumber as well.

_Dream-plain_

Shadow opened his eyes and looked around, as far as the eye could see there was only darkness. The only thing he saw about was his body and something off to the side. Upon closer inspection it was his body, laying face down on the 'floor' of this darkness. "Yo, wake up it class time." Shadow yelled at his body. It only murmured, realizing that it was more then likely Ranma he tried something else. "Don't make me use this pail of water."

That did the trick; Ranma was on his feet in a heartbeat and in a ready stance. Shadow chuckled; this caused Ranma to turn to him seeing himself made him stop in his tracks. "You're me!"

"Close but not quite, I'm Shadow. And if you look down you'll see that you have my body not your own." Shadow said as he fell back into a chair that seem to appear from nowhere.

Ranma looked down on him self and say that he did indeed have someone else's body still. "So um, can we switch back now? You're live is too weird for me. That and I miss having my strength."

Shadow pointed behind Ranma and a chair appeared for him to sit in as well. Taking the cue Ranma sat down across from him as Shadow started to talk. "Okay, I really wish that I could say Alakzam and we'd be back in our own bodies. Because right about now I'd like to kill you father and I know that if he pushes one more time I WILL kill him. Ryouga has even agreed to help me."

Ranma moaned in his seat. "What did the old man do now?" Shadow snapped his fingers and the Darkness changed into a seen of what Shadow saw after he returned from his trip with Ryouga. He watched as Ranma's face from awe at the seen change to rage at his Father, to a slight smile as he watched Genma get pounded mercilessly over and over again by both Shadow and Ryouga. The scene played out until Shadow passed out at the Saotome house. Ranma was silent for a little while, "So what happened after that?"

Shadow shrugged indifferently. "Don't know. I have to wake up to find out what happens next."

"Why do I get the feeling this is more then just a dream?"

"Mostly because I'm here and I know this is. This is happening because our sprits what to return to their real bodies but the spell that cause this isn't letting us. I thing we need to come in contact with our real selves in order to counteract the spell other wise why would we not be in our own bodies." Shadow explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Ranma just stared at him with a neutral expression, "You lead a very weird life you know that."

Shadow returned the Expressionless face. "This from that guy that turns into a girl, fought a living dragon and a Phoenix. And is engaged to almost a dozen women not wanting to marry one of them?"

"I didn't turn into a cat-man until I came here." Ranma countered.

"Neither did I. And I didn't have a tail until I came to your world" Shadow shot back. Neither were worked up about this at all, it was almost as if they didn't really care about they just wanted to talk. "Besides I though you would have enjoyed not having all those crazy girls after you and not turning in to a girl with cold water."

"I do enjoy not turning into a girl but I still have tons of girls after me here. Oh and your sister is creepy. But the real thing I miss is my strength. I spent my whole live to get a body like that I want it back."

"Sure you can have it. I was getting use to the idea of spending the next 800,000 year in that body anyway." Shadow replied with a shrug

Ranma gasped "800,000 years?"

Shadow nodded "By my calculations that's about now long I'll live as long as I don't take care of my body. If I were to workout, quit smoking, stop drinking to excess and all the other things I do or plan on doing to kill my body. I figure I'd live until the end of time of some big ugly kills me. Why do you think I fight demons and stuff?"

"H-h-how?" Ranma stammered out

"It's the sprits. I figure you were already linked with one right?" Ranma nodded "well if you don't take care of you're body and start doing stupid stuff I figured you'd live about 7,000 year no problem. If you keep up your martial arts and taking care of yourself I'd say easy you'd live to see 75,000, and you'll look max 25 until you die. See that's one of the gifts of being a sprit host, all the mystic energies enhance you're bodies. Because that body was host for three sub-divine level sprit's the energy changed it drastically, the same is happening to your body as we speak."

Ranma was floored at the information he was getting sure he had Shadow memories be hardly any of them made sense without Shadow or his sprits you translate them into something understandable not just random equations. "So in other words I'm going to age REALLY good because of this little side trip?"

"Yep, and when you get your body back you won't be changing into a girl anymore, just you sprit form. Oh and I have a tail now." to show his point Shadow's black tail wiggled out from behind his back.

Ranma shrugs and his came out as well "Me too." Shadow raised an eyebrow to that, but just shrugged it off as another bizarrely of his life. Looking up the both saw a light coming towards them, "Hmm, looks like it's time for us to wake up."

_Ranma-verse_

Shadow awoke to find himself in a nice soft bed, which was much better then sleeping on the floor at the Tendo's or waking up face down at his computer back home. Mind you it did present him with a rather large problem; he didn't have any intention of getting out of it. Sighing he smiled, grabbed the blanket and pulled it up as he rolled over, only to roll onto someone. Blinking at that one he focused his still sleep reddened mind and eyes to see who he just rolled on top of. What he saw made him jump backwards on to the floor, only to land on someone else.

Both people awoke to the noise. But it was Shadow who spoke first as he was now sitting on top of a book shelf on the far side of the room. "Kasumi, Ryouga what are you two doing in here? AND WHY IN THE SAM HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED!" Kasumi tried to shush Shadow but he just pointed to the window, were the sun was already on its way down. "Don't worry it's like 4 in the afternoon we're more then likely the only ones still in bed."

"You have that much right; I thought you three would sleep the entire day away." Everyone quickly shot a surprised look at the door were Nodoka was standing with a small smile she still had a black eye but it was healing quite nicely and her lip was just barely swollen.

Shadow sent her a half on side-ways smile "I take it from you harping on my sleeping habits that you starting to feel better?" Nodoka gave him a shy smile and nodded a little.

"Yes and I'd like to thank you for helping me. I'll do as you say and put an end all connection I have with Genma, although I'm not looking forward to doing so as I'm afraid of how he will react to it." Nodoka said in a small voice.

This cause everyone to wince except for Shadow, as he was expecting this sort of reaction. "No worries ma, I was thinking about it on the walk home last night and if it's okay with the two of you. I'll like for Ryouga to guard you until I return." Ryouga nodded as he thought that that plan would work in everyone's favor, he would have a place to stay until he found his home, and he watch over Nodoka until Shadow and Ranma's return.

Nodoka nodded as well "That also works for me, however I would ask. Where are you going, you mentioned leaving last night as well but that was the first I've here of it. When are you leaving, and when well you be back?"

Shadow thought for a second, 'I guess I can tell everyone here it's not like anyone can stop me now,' "Okay, here's the break down. I'm leaving Nerima, think of it as an extended training trip I guess" Kasumi and Ryouga chuckled, Nodoka didn't get it. 'Yep yep, dimension swooping is training, for what I haven't the slightest clue.' " I'm leaving as soon as I get the rest of my stuff together. And as I'm a night owl you'll more then likely wake up one morning and I'll be gone."

Nodoka looked disappointed at the evasive answer she was given but nodded non of the less. That's was when Shadow continued "By the way ma, I like the katana, you got anymore swords I'd like to get a couple."

Nodoka's real smile was shown again, and it lights up the room, despite the cracked lip. 'I wonder what Ranma would say it I killed his father. He looked rather angry himself. Ya he dies tonight.' Shadow thought as he listened and fallowed Nodoka as she led him to her sword collection. "What exactly are you looking for son?"

Shadow ignored the 'son' bit. "My favorite is twin double sided short Tie-chi swords. ¾ arms length each and a silver alloy if you got it." Nodoka blinked at how well he knew what he wanted. It was as if he was a swordsmen, at first she had thought that he was just going to say something along the lines of, 'I'd like a big sharp sword that looks cool.' or 'a long katana'. Like most beginners, but no. She could tell he was a user not a collector though. For one he described type of blade by style not make, two he wanted them a silver alloy, making them of alloy makes them lighter and stronger but lowers the worth on the market. That really surprised her because he had always been so against the use of weapons for so long.

Shaking herself from her thoughts Nodoka walked over to a chest in the corner of the room, leaving Shadow to admire the swords that hung off the walls. She returned shortly after words with two medium sized blades, each had a golden dragon stylized handle and a relief of a Panther on the sheath. At the end of each handle, being held by the tail of the dragon, was a gem stone, one was onyx the other was a ruby. Shadow was mesmerized by the beautiful works of art. "Wow!" Shadow whispered before shaking his head. "Umm do you happen to have anything least expensive that I could use. It would be a shame to tarnish these blades, and besides I don't want to take something this expensive from you."

Nodoka just shook her head smiling "No I insist that you take these blades. You've shown me simple by they way you described what you wanted that you're a weapons use at heart despite that you don't want to hurt anyone, hence you use your fist to end fights not blades. I'm very proud of you for that, I'm also very thankful for what you did for me last night, I always though you'd be ashamed of having a weak mother it you found out about that." Nodoka tried her best to hold back the tears.

Shadow sighed as he gathered the women in a hug. "It's okay mom, I don't blame you for what that bastard did. It's him that I'm ashamed of. Just relax, he can't hurt you anymore." he whispered into her ear as she let lose years of pent up frustrations. At the moment Genma was in a full body cast hoping to heal fast enough to show his wayward son and wife the error of there ways, then he remember the way Ranma's eyes were glowing red as the outer part of this eyes had a golden hue to them. He shuddered a bit.

After calming Nodoka down enough for her to talk again Shadow, Ryouga & Kasumi were all sitting at the table in the Kitchen as they ate breakfast . Shadow had opted to cook as it gave him a chance to get away from Kasumi for a while, he may not be as innocent as Ranma in the ways of women but that didn't mean that he wanted to have a women latched on to him as if she was connected at the hip. As they ate Shadow decided to start a conversation, "So what's everyone doing today?"

Kasumi perked up and said "I'll be heading into the market for some last minute supplies for our trip."

Nodoka "I'm heading into the city to file the divorce papers and set up a new name for myself. What about you son?"

Shadow shrugged. "I'm heading into town to grab my new jacket and some other stuff before I head to school."

"But dear why are you going to school it's let out already?" Nodoka asked a bit surprised that Ranma was vouching to go to school even though it was already out.

Shrugging again Shadow responded with ease "I'm just going to do a few test to see if I can change my standings in school." Nodoka smiled proudly at that.

Ryouga nodded his head, as he knew all that Shadow was really going to do today. "I'd like to accompany you Shadow." Shadow nodded his head.

Nodoka looked at Ryouga confused. "I've been meaning to ask. Why is it people keep calling you Shadow, Ranma?" she asked as she turned to Shadow.

Shadow stood as he headed for the door "It's a nickname I picked up awhile back, anyways we got to go day lights a burning." with that he left, Ryouga hot on his tail, without stepping on it. As he got outside Ryouga cracked his knuckles, smiling evilly. Shadow raised an eyebrow while looking at him "You do realize that we're not going to him until I finish my tests?"

Ryouga nodded "That's not the only reason I'm fallowing you, I'm want to take a copy of the tests as well. I haven't been in school since Jr. High and now that I don't get lost I want to see if I can get high school and collage out of the way." Shadow shrugged and started towards the store to get his new jacket.

As they walked Shadow explored the link he had with Ryouga, and discovered what Ryouga was planning to do for the tests. Smirking as he now knew that Ryouga planned to use the link to answer all the questions, Shadow looked over his shoulder at him. "You do realize that that's cheating right?" Ryouga left off an intelligent "HUH?" that made Shadow sigh. Tapping his temple Shadow said in a tired sort of sigh "The link goes both way Ryouga."

Finally realizing what Shadow was talking about, Ryouga slapped his head for forgetting that Shadow was in his head too. "Oh come on Shadow Please! I haven't been in School for years and even when I was I hardly ever made it on time. Can you really blame me for wanting to be able to get out with everyone else my age?"

Shadow just shrugged again. "Like I'm really going to stop you. I'm no better for doing this for Ranma, I just wanted to let you know that what you're about to do is cheating. And hey look at it this way; it's payback for having you guard my mom."

Ryouga nodded smiling. "Thanks, but don't you mean Ranma's mom?" he finished with a smirk.

Shadow almost blushed from the slip. "Nah, I kind of think of her as a mom almost. With me having all of Ranma's memories I do care about her well being, even if I do think she's a demented hentai. Speaking of Hentai's here comes one now." Looking up Ryouga saw was Shadow was talking about. Coming down the road was a Long cloud of dust with screams on 'Pervert!' and 'Evil little gnome.' Shadow grinning evilly, which caused Ryouga to shutter a bit. Know what was to come Ryouga jumped over Happosai and landed in front of the girls chasing him. Making them all stop.

Shadow nodded his thanks to Ryouga and looked at the evil master of Anything Goes. Shouting "Hey Umpalumpa! Get over here." He grinned again as Happosai stopped and Glared at him before smiling again.

Happosai was having a ball Ranma hadn't been seen in days, although he did miss his Ranma-chan he didn't miss not having anyone to stop his 'fun'. So when he heard someone call him an Umpalumpa he was understandable a little peeved at him. However that turned to happiness that he could soon feel up his Ranma-chan once more. With a Shout of "Ranma my boy. Wear this for me will ya?" he then throw a bucket of water and bra at Shadow grinned and jumped out of the way before either hit him.

"Nah not today I'm not in the mood. But I do have a challenge for ya. Grandmaster Happosai of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. I, Ranma Shadow Saotome Challenge you for the title of Grandmaster of Anything Goes. If I win you hand over the Title and turn your self over to the Police for all the thieving you've done. If you win I'll pose in my girl form for you, both in panties and birthday suit? What do you say old man?" Happosai was about to refuse until Shadow had told what he got if he won that had him drooling already, 'Besides if I start to lose I'll just turn him into a girl and start to drain his chi.'

Happosai got into a ready stance and said. "I hear by except your challenge Ranma Shadow Saotome. Begin." Happosai charged in, in hopes of surprising him. But Shadow was already expecting this and dodged left, knowing that as soon as it stared that little gnome would release those damned bombs of his. Knowing that the best way to do this was to freezes the little bugger to slow him down Shadow released both his battle auras, his sprit aura started sucking in Ki and heat, while he focused on the soul of ice to cool down his ki battle aura. The result was amazing to all those watching, the air around the battle field suddenly turned bitter cold and ice started to appear all over the ground. Happosai stopped in awe as he watched Ranma's eyes turn completely blue with red irises. Scared stiff Happi watched as Shadow disappeared into a cloud that had formed from the cold and warm air. Then he heard it, the sound of ghostly, angry howling Wolves all around him.

Outside that newly formed cloud other people also heard the sounds of wolves coming from inside where the two were fighting. The howls were fallowed by screams of pain and absolute terror. After the howling and screaming stopped, a sudden gust of wind blow through and took the cloud away. Once it was gone everyone say Shadow standing over a beaten and broken, but still awake, Happosai, smirking without as much as a scratch on him. "You lose Umpalumpa. Now would say we go to the cop first but I think I have a better idea since the cops will be here in a few minutes." with that Shadow started to murmur something as he glowed black with red streaks in it, he touched Happosai and the glow flowed into him. Once it was finish he grabbed Happosai and threw him into the gang of women, with their underwear right behind. Smiling anew Shadow strolled up to Ryouga and the two headed off to the store.

Up on a near by roof top Cologne was shaking with fear at what she was able to get from the fight she had just seen. Not only had she seen Ranma just reduce Happosai into a useless heap, but she could FEEL the power coming off of him in waves. When she felt the power she hadn't even turned on he chi senses yet. When the ice and cloud had formed she knew that she was now in over head, and she wanted nothing to do with it. When he had killed Saffron she had started to fear Ranma's power now she knew that not even the entire tribe and the Musk would stand a chance against him. The fact that she had seen him smiling while he kicked Happi around like a rag doll only made things worse for her. "May the gods have mercy for who ever makes Ranma angry because he will not."

"You have that much right." Cologne spun around so fast she fell off her staff in fright. There, behind her, stood Mosses she hadn't even felt him near her.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the Café." she said as she stood back up.

Mosses shrugged. "I wanted to see him for myself. He's changed you know." he said while looking downwards at what was left of Happosai, Cologne however thought he was trying to look at her. "He's not the innocent boy that we once knew. I can feel it in his aura; if we attack him he'll kill us."

"Shut up you stupid male what do you know." 'As if some blind idiot would know more then I would.' Cologne was now seething in rage.

"Fine do what you want but I want no part of it. You want to kill yourself and Shampoo be my guest, but I'm not going to die for you or anyone else. I never even wanted him dead or in the tribe in the first place that was all you stupid idea. Good bye Cologne." With That Mosses jumped off the roof and disappeared into the streets below. Leaving Cologne to herself with her thoughts.

A few blocks away Shadow and Ryouga exited the store Shadow was heading to, both with new clothing on, much to Ryouga's delight. Shadow was still in his red tank top and black jeans with chains, but now he was wearing a black jean jacket that was embroidered with a red/black imperial dragon wrapping up the right arm, and black wolf with blue highlights howling at a blood red moon on the left arm, and a black Panther with sliver highlights on the back, the biggest thing about the Panther was the golden eyes. The Jacket also had the world Shadow Embroidered on the back in large red letters. Chains were hanging off of him everywhere. Ryouga was looking the most intriguing for him at least. Gone was the beige shirt and loss black pants. He now wear a set of baggy black jeans with a 20 pound toe chain for a belt, a tight spandex dark forest green shirt and Shadow's old jean jacket. Both wear mirror shades to hide their eyes.

"Thanks for the new cloths Shadow I was really getting tired of those old ones." Ryouga said as he was looking at himself in a store window.

Shadow was about to respond when he got sight of something out of the corner of his eye, looking into a near by ally Shadow smiled. Then they both heard someone talk to them. "Well well, not only do you two look snazzy both your sharper then ever."

"Why hide yourself Mosses we're not going to bite." Shadow replied with a smirk as his tail wrapped it's self around his waist. Upon hearing the name Ryouga went into a defense stance until Shadow waved him off.

"Wow, you've been here all of three day's and you've turned Ranma's hated rivals into you're friends and scared off most of his fiancés supporters. I must say I'm impressed, and I'd also like to thank you for opening my eyes, in both senses." Mosses said as he stepped out into the open, gone were the robes he normally wore, instead he had on a set of white dress pants and lose fitting off grey t-shirt with the phrase 'birds of a feather' written on it and large wings printed on the back.

"So I take it from that you don't want Shampoo either now?" Mosses shuttered and shock his head. "Then you will get along with Ryouga just fine. He saw what Akane was really like last night." To that Ryouga shuttered. Shadow just chuckled.

Mosses looked at him, "Although I would like to know what you did to Happosai that had both of you smiling so much." Both Shadow and Ryouga got an evil smile.

"I use my magic to do an unfixable version of the ultimate weakness point, as well as reverse his chi draining ability. The ultimate revenge for a pervert." Mosses fell over laughing. "Yep now if he ever tries to drain a girl he'll get weaker instead of stronger and he'd shot himself before he'd feel up a guy to get strength." Mosses couldn't stop laughing, he'd always wanted to stop the pervert or at least have someone stop him. He'd always thought that Ranma would stop him one day, and he was getting to the point were he could, but it was hurting so many girls with the wait.

Mosses stopped laughing when he felt a massive lust aura, looking up the others felt it too. At first he thought it was Happosai again, but the look of absolute fear of on both Shadow's and Ryouga's faces shot that idea out the window. Looking behind them, all three boy saw something that made the pale in fear, they were surrounded with women one all sides. It looked like the entire mob that was chasing Happosai had fallowed them after the stopped beating on the pervert, and decided to some perverted things to repay their heroes. Ryouga looked to Shadow, who nodded in return and grabbed Mosses, Ryouga then grabbed his arm and did his ,no longer random, teleport and disappeared on them.

Once they came out of the teleport they were behind Furiken high school, next to a waiting and scantly dress Ms. Hinako in her adult form. As soon as Shadow saw his teacher he froze solid. Feeling Shadow stiffen up both Mosses and Ryouga spun into defense stances to help face off with the threat to friend and savoir, how ever as soon as they saw what he was so scared of they changed there attitude. Ryouga, having Shadow's memories 'eeped' and jumped behind Mosses, who for his part developed a nose bleed. Shadow didn't move an inch, but both Night and Shade were collecting magic for another 'SHADOW SLIP' with Pandora reinforcing his body with as much ki as she could without him exploding.

Hinako stared hungrily at Shadow, as he and the others looked at her. She knew she was hot, but the only person that had ever turned her away in her adult body was Ranma; he stood up to her and denied her, but still treated her nicely. So after he cured her of her 'curse' there was no holding her back. Once Kasumi was in on the fun there was no escape for him. Kasumi inside the school, she had come by a little earlier and tell her of his coming and both were ready for him, all they needed to do was get ride of the other two, now how to do that without it looking obvious. Hinako Grinning lecherously "Hello Ranma dear, I have you tests all ready for you."

Shadow Gulped and he thought quickly 'need Ryouga there she won't do anything it he's there but she'll say he can't come if I just say it outright… think, think, THINK…. IGOT IT.' "Ummm Miss Hinako, the test would get ruined if you keep drooling like that…"

Grinning at his lame excuse not to do anything she said. "Don't worry dear I brought a few spare copies just in case." She stopped grinning as soon as Shadow started to. 'Oh no what did he do.'

Shadow grinned BIG TIME when Hinako walked into his trap hook, line, and sinker. "Excellent then you won't mind that Ryouga and Mosses here take the tests as well. I mean they need school to and because of there 'special' cases on why they haven't attended school before they too qualify for testing. So there's no problem right." Shadow said grinning ear to ear.

Poor Hinako wanted to bang her head against a wall. 'How could I fall for that, Kasumi even warned me that he wasn't his normal self anymore and that I'd have to watch out for tricks.' Scowling she replied "Fine come on you three the tests are in my room." Then an idea of her own struck and she grinned again "But you each have to do the test in separate rooms."

Shadow grinned back "No problems." then he started to talk to Ryouga through there link. 'Listen up I don't want to be caught again and I don't really think you blame me for that one.' Ryouga shock his head slowly as to not let Ms. Hinako see. 'Didn't think so here's now I want to play it.' Ryouga started to grin as Shadow explained his plan, he almost started to cackle when it was finished, all he said in return is. 'Shadow you're a genius.' Shadow's only reply was 'Nope I've just had to do this a lot in both lives.'

Mosses had no clue what was going on. Being almost blind all of his live he became quite good at feeling aura's and was empathic to a degree, Hinako and someone inside were both putting out extremely strong lust aura's, while Ryouga was building a strong mischief aura, that was being almost obscured by the rapidly building Chaos aura that all were building. All except Shadow, yes he knows it wasn't Ranma anymore as he said earlier; Shadow aura was pure, untainted, chaos. Which to some degree both scared and mystified Mosses. He had never seen a pure chaos aura before, looking back now he thought Ranma's aura was pure chaos, now he says how wrong he was. By no means was Shadow evil, just random and unpredictable, but extremely strong, even the super suba's couldn't have strengthened a person that much, yet Shadow didn't mean to even notice how much stronger his body was getting.

Once inside Hinako lead them to each to their own rooms, and lead Shadow back to her class room. Once inside she was about to attack him when he pointed to the tests. "You only have one set of tests left teach, I don't want them ruined so I think it best if I did them first don't you?"

Ms. Hinako pouted cutely in her adult form but agreed. Eventually she had to chance into a child again just to hold off the urges and Kasumi, who appeared after two minutes in the room, went to check on the others, it was dark out by now. Mosses had just finish and both Ryouga and Shadow were on the last page. 'You ready Ryouga?' Shadow asked as he was putting off finishing the test.

'Yep. I'm done the test waiting for the go. Even got Mosses here beside me.' Ryouga replied as he and Mosses were standing outside the school on the front grass.

Shadow smiled as he finished the test. "Okay teach I'm done see ya." 'NOW' Ms. Hinako changed into an adult and started towards him with Kasumi when Ryouga appeared next to him, grinning just like Shadow. They both waved at the gawking girls as they disappeared again. Running to the window as fast as they could, the girls just caught site of the three teens leaving the grounds talking happily with a laughing Mosses.

Outside Ryouga was chuckling and Mosses was using a wall to keep from landing on the ground he was laughing so hard as Shadow recounted what they had done. "And we waved good bye. I'd say they'll out of shock right about…"

"SHAAAADDDDDOOOOOWWWWW!"

"Now" and they all started laughing again as the made there way to the hospital.

After Mosses stopped laugh and realized where they were he looked at Shadow and Ryouga and asked "Guys what are we doing at the hospital?"

Ryouga got a grim look while Shadow stopped smiling, both sets of eyes started to pulse with power. Both said as one "Unfinished business with Genma." Mosses winced, he didn't know what Genma had done but he was glade he wasn't in his shoes at the moment. 'This guy is fun to be around but damn was I right about not pissing him off he is SCARY!'

Shadow and Ryouga both changed into there Hybrid states, Shadow with Pandora and Ryouga with his Wolf Ryo. Shadow stopped "Ryouga why did you name your wolf after yourself?"

Ryouga looked at him and answered in a growl voice. "I didn't I was going to name him after a demon I heard about on a shrine I stopped at a few years back but it seemed wrong to name him Ryoko."

Shadow could only blink at that. Shrugging it off he put both of them into the Umisenken and headed to Genma's room. As soon as they were in the room alone with Genma Shadow dropped the cloak, and Ryouga locked the door. "Time to wake up fat ass. We want a word with you."

Genma's eyes snapped open as he came eye to eye with a real were-wolf and what looked like a black were-cat. Genma did the first thing that came to mind. "Please forgive me. I'll give you my son to engage to your daughter if you do. I'll give you anything you want just please don't kill me." Shadow started to chuckle while Ryouga got a look of disgust on his face.

Shadow released his transformed state and changed back to a human with a tail. "Sorry Genma I'm not about to marry a daughter I haven't had yet, nor would I. But there is one thing that I'll take from you before I leave." with that Shadow started chanting once more. Glowing a deep black in the darkness he all but disappear once her reappeared he had changed once again, this time however he wasn't a Panther hybrid but something else. Shadow was now covered with scales and 9'11" on his forehead were three horns of pure sliver, out of his back were Two Massive black wings with the skin between them a blood red color, as well as a long reptilian tail. His eyes were completely red and glowing. His hands were now clawed and holding a baseball sized glowing purple orb.

Still chanting dragon Shadow dropped the orb into his chest and stopped the spell. Without dropping the new state Shadow looked down at his body's old father and said in a haunting voice "Genma you have just been cursed again, however this curse is different from Jusenkyo. It will kill you if you cross the line three more times. Three strikes and you're out; they won't ever find the body." 'Because you'll be teleported into the sun.' "What you did to mother was unforgivable and had it not been for mother you'd be dead already. However I'm giving you one chance to redeem yourself to everybody. But always remember one mess up and its pain, two mess ups and you'll wish you were dead, three and you will be dead. Good luck and good bye." with that Shadow touched Ryouga and the were both gone, no light show, now fazing out, just not there anymore.

Outside Mosses was still gawking, he had just watched his two 'friends' turn into some sort of monsters and disappear going after Ranma's father for some reason. Just then he heard someone behind him, "I still say we should have just killed him and be done with it."

"Mother wanted him to live and you'll be there to protect her if he doesn't listen to our warning. Besides if he lives long enough for Ranma's return I'm sure he'll want to 'talk' with him." a haunting voice replied. Mosses spun around to come face to face with a half dragon and Ryouga's monster wolf form.

He left off a stutter as he falls to the ground "W-WH-What a-ar-are y-yo-you?" he asked while pointing a shaky finger at them.

Ryouga looked down at him and smiled as he changed back "This is what happens when you mix magic's and Jusenkyo. We can never have any real fights anymore without turning into these forms. I'm a wolf and Shadow has two forms so far but I doubt its stop there."

Shadow stopped and looked confused "two?" looking down at himself then behind him to see the wings and tail. "Fuck!" Shadow shock his head 'Well at least I have something to bribe Washuu with now.' trying to release the fusion and praying that the same time that nothing stayed this time he clamed his breathing and closed his eyes. He felt Night leave his soul and reopened his eyes looking at them. 'Did it work or do I come with extras again?' "Am I back to normal?" Shadow asked hesitantly, he then spotted something on top of Ryouga's head.

Ryouga and Mosses both shock their heads, as Ryouga crossed his arms. "Nope, I'm sorry to say Shadow. You still have you're wings and tail."

Shadow sighed sadly and pointed to Ryouga's head. "Your hair's grey and you have as new set of ears." Ryouga stopped and felt his head. Sure enough he had a set of small dog like ears on the top of his head. Pulling some hair down it had gone a slivery white.

Shrugging his shoulders Ryouga said indifferently "If this is one of the prices I pay so be it. At least it's not a pig." and turned to the hospital with is arms once again crossed.

Mosses was in awe, normally Ryouga would have wigged out over the smallest thing, now he was acting as if it all meant nothing to him. "What happened to you?"

Ryouga smiled a little "He did." he said while jerking his thumb to Shadow. "He cured me of most of the curses on me, and told me of the price for piece of mind was high. I told him I didn't care, and I don't. it's not his fault the magic reacted this way, if he had known would have a set of wings and a tail sticking out of his ass?" Mosses looked back and saw Shadow trying and failing to hide his huge wings under his new coat. Nodding Ryouga continued "Also after Shadow cleared the fog out of my head I started to realize what an ass I've been to Ranma. I own him a debt of honor for all the shit I've caused. Did you know we were friends once? Rivals in martial arts but friends first and for most, then the day I showed up for the dual and he was gone I felt so betrayed I had to find him and confront him, but with my curses messed with my head I started to want to make him feel what I felt, well the ball kept going down hill from there. I started wanting to ruin his happiness all because I was upset that he left me behind."

Mosses was shocked at the discovery. He never though Ryouga liked Ranma ever, now he finds out that the reason Ryouga wanted to kill Ranma was a curse. As he was about to say something a loud shout of "DAMNIT! This place is giving me the worst case of retinal-colon-ites I've ever had!"

Both Ryouga and Mosses looked back at him for that, and Ryouga asked "What's retinal-colon-ites?"

Shadow looked up at them from glaring at his wings and explained "It's were your retinal nerves cross with your colonel nerves and it gives you a shitty out look on life." Both Ryouga and Mosses face faulted from that. Shadow just put his coat back on and said "I'll figure out something later. Ryouga could you get me to the Saotome house I'll grab Kasumi and be off tonight. Less trouble that way."

After pulling himself out of the hole he made with his face, Ryouga chuckled and grabbed Shadow's arm. Calling on his teleporting ability again and disappeared, once again leaving Mosses to his thoughts, which he had many of now.

To be continued


End file.
